Secretos de Amor
by Are Mireille BTKyo
Summary: Todo comenzó con una carta de despedida, llegadas, encuentros, cambios... Un concierto y una presentacion... Un nuevo enemigo... una venganza por un pasado...SS Vamos Entren, leanla y opinen jejeje
1. Carta del Adios

N.A. Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de la autora de Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi..

* * *

Prólogo

La carta del Adiós...

Junio 25

¿Cómo empezar esta carta¿Qué es lo que debo decirte primero...?

Sé que nos hemos alejado más de lo normal estos días, y también sé que no es por casualidad lo que nos esta pasando. Ya no estamos juntos, a veces pasan semanas de no vernos, y ninguna llamada entre los dos se escucha. Ya no nos decimos te amo, simplemente un vago te quiero, que queda en susurros en el viento cuando es pronunciado.

Los dos tuvimos la culpa, creímos ser quienes no éramos, continuamos con un amor pasado sin tener en cuenta los cambios. Tu creíste ser Endimion, yo creí ser Serenity, pero nos equivocamos. No somos ellos, somos solo Darien y Serena. Tu has cambiado al igual que yo. Nuestros sentimientos, son diferentes...ahora tu dime¿Para qué seguir viviendo esta mentira¿Para qué fingir que nos amamos cuando sabemos que en realidad ese sentimiento se perdió en alguna parte de nuestro pasado?...

Sé que tengo en mis manos el poder de un reino futuro, pero también sé que a pesar de que no estemos juntos veremos ese sueño realizado, pero, aun así sé que te sentirás culpable, culpable por aquella pequeña a la que le prometiste estar con ella, a la que conocimos y que llenó una parte de nuestra vida, pero créeme que la veras aunque no estemos juntos.

Debo confesarte, que hace unos días te vi con una joven muy bella, más grande y por la impresión que me dio, más madura que yo. Estaban abrazados y ella te besó -no lo niegues, por favor, cuando sabes que es verdad- tu sonreíste como hace tiempo no sonríes cuando estas a mi lado. Sufrí un poco, debo admitirlo, al presenciar aquella escena en donde el amor desde lejos se alcanzó a percibir. Me lamenté en silencio, preguntándome ¿qué hice mal, en un principio pensé que tu tenías la culpa, pero me di cuenta enseguida que no era así, que nos pasó esto, por no prestar atención a las señales que nos decían que íbamos cayendo en una trampa individual, nos descuidamos el uno al otro. No estoy molesta contigo por estar con esa bella joven, tal vez siento enojo porque no tuviste el valor de confesármelo tú, aun recuerdo que hace unos días te pregunté si querías seguir conmigo y no fuiste sincero.

Flash back---

Serena: Darien¿eres feliz conmigo? - Yo esperando una respuesta sincera te pregunté con acento melancólico

Darien¡Claro! - Me respondiste con la usual sonrisa a medias y fingida que has adoptado cuando estas conmigo

S¿Dime la verdad, aun me quieres, aun quieres seguir conmigo? - Con una ansiedad indescriptible te dije, sabiendo de antemano que me mentirías de nuevo

D: Aun te quiero Serena, y seguiremos juntos por nosotros y por el futuro Tokio de Cristal

S: Por qué Darien, por qué; sabes que aunque no estemos juntos existirá Tokio de Cristal, pero no, tu solo lo haces por esa pequeña verdad, por Rinni. Tal vez parezca egoísta de mi parte, pero créeme que no es así, uno de estos días comprenderás el por qué digo esto, el porque sé que nada malo pasará, que tú la veras.

Fin Flash Back----

Vamos, ya dime la verdad, dime que quieres estar con ella, que ella te hizo despertar algo que hacia ya tiempo estaba dormido en ti. Que ella te hizo sentir de nuevo ese amor tan sublime, que no eres capaz de dejar ir algo así.

Tengo que hacerte una confesión. Así como tu ya estas enamorado o al menos quieres estar con otra persona, a mí me pasa algo parecido. Debo decirte que amo a otra persona -sí, aunque no lo creas- alguien más entró a mi corazón.

Cambios en nuestra vida que ninguno se imaginó, cierto?

Encuentros inesperados con personas que no pensamos que llegarían a ser tan importantes para cada uno.

Creo que este es nuestro final. Tal vez no sea la mejor forma para dejarte ir, para terminar. Sería mejor hablarlo personalmente, pero con eso de que no tenemos tiempo o por tu trabajo o por mis clases, prefiero que sea de esta forma.

Por favor, te pido que me comprendas; esta es la mejor decisión que podremos tomar con respecto a nosotros. Nada malo va a pasar. ¡Créeme¡Confía en mi!

Pues, creo que es todo lo que tenía que decirte. No se cuál será tu reacción ante esto. ¿Acaso sufrirás o serás feliz al saber que estas liberado de mi?

Sea cual sea el caso, que vivas feliz tu vida y te deseo lo mejor desde el fondo de mi corazón.

De alguien que se queda con recuerdos de lo que fue y de lo que hubiera sido...

Alguien que nunca te olvidará...

Tsukino Serena

PD: Un secreto de nuestro futuro será, y un secreto de un futuro que no será conozco y algún día sé que lo tendrás que saber.

_Bueno, pues primero que nada me presento, soy Black tears miri, jeje un poco largo creo. Este es la primera parte de mi primer fic. Espero que les guste. Cualquier opinión reclamación, comentario, etc, etc, etc...dejen reviewjejeje nos vmos en el proximo capítulo titulado "Decisiones y Conversaciones" si es que cambio el título...nos vmos...jejeje_


	2. Decisiones y Conversaciones

NA. N.A. Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de la autora de Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi..

pensamientos ccc

Conversciones telepáticas / cccc /

* * *

Decisiones y Conversaciones

Junio 27

Serena se encuentra sentada una silla frente a un escritorio que está junto a su cama, terminando el último trabajo para graduarse como toda una periodista de la Universidad.

Ya han pasado dos días desde que le entregó la carta a Darien. Aún no recibe respuesta de dicha carta además ella sabe que lo más probable es que el aceptará terminar la relación.

Serena, dejando el teclado de la computadora de lado, dando por terminado el trabajo, se volteo hacia Luna que estaba recostada sobre su cama.

Serena: Hay Luna¿Crees que fue una buena decisión la que he tomado con respecto a Darien?

Luna: Si tu sientes que ha sido la mejor decisión, entonces supongo que si.

Serena: Yo pienso que fue lo mejor para ambos, vivir en una mentira solo nos hacia daño a ambos, además de que sabes perfectamente lo que siento ahora por él. Solo un cariño profundo como compañero y amigo, mas no como algo más. Sabes que mi corazón ya tiene otro nombre escrito. Tu eres la única que lo sabe.

Luna: Serena veo que has cambiado y madurado bastante. Ya no veo por ningún lado a la Serena berrinchuda y llorona jejejejeje.

Serena¡Luna! -dijo Serena fingiendo un enojo, que más que enojo era risa.

De un momento Serena se puso seria y callada.

Luna: Serena...¿que pasa, te sientes bien?

Serena: Si no te preocupes, solo me quede pensando, que aun sigo sorprendida al saber la verdad, al saber que Serenity del Tokio de Cristal, había ocultado por mucho tiempo una verdad con tan grande mentira y que nunca ha nadie le haya dicho la verdad, mas que a mi, diciéndome que en mi estaba la decisión y creo que he tomado la mejor decisión para cambiar el camino al que eligió ella.

Luna: y ¿cuándo piensas decirle a las chicas que has terminado con Darien?

Serena: Aun no estoy segura de eso, se vienen problemas, lo presiento, y no se si sea el momento adecuado para decirles lo que siento. El tiempo me indicará el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Luna: y con respecto a "tu amor"? -dijo luna con un tono de burla y haciendo énfasis en "tu amor"- ¿cuánto tiempo planeas en decirle el sí, de todas formas la pregunta hacia ti ya esta hecha?

Serena: Se que el me quiere, y comprenderá el por qué le voy a decir que aun no es el momento de que estemos juntos. Él me esperará.

Horas más tarde, Serena que se encontraba sola en su habitación...

Concentrada en una profunda meditación, sentada en forma de loto usando un antiguo hechizó de comunicación mental, aprendido por ella en el milenio de plata.

Apareció frente a un joven alto, de cabello un poco largo, negro, con ojos azules como el mismo cielo nocturno despejado.

Serena¡Hola! -saludó son una sonrisa esplendorosa reflejada en sus labios.

Joven: Hola bombón ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, que te ha hecho aparecer de esta forma, es extraño que te presentes así..

Serena: Pues una noticia... He terminado definitivamente la relación con Darien.

Joven: Eso quiere decir que ya has tomado una decisión. Entonces¿qué me respondes?

Serena: Así es, ya tengo mi decisión, por eso te quiero decir que quiero estar contigo, pero que aun no es el momento, aun no es tiempo de que los demás sepan lo nuestro. Presiento algo, el mal se está acercando de nuevo, más pronto de lo que crees, por favor no te pido que me entiendas, solo confía en mi.

Joven: Serena, sabes que no puedo estar separado más tiempo de ti, necesito de ti, de tu amor. Pero bueno, por esa razón, porque te amo, es que te esperare todo el tiempo que me pidas; pero, prométeme algo -esto último lo dijo con un dejo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Serena: Qué?

Joven: Que no importa el tiempo que pase, al final de todo, tu y yo estaremos juntos.

Serena: Es una promesa que cumpliré. No lo dudes. Juntos tu yo. Además yo también te amo. Y supongo que nos veremos muy pronto, o me equivoco.

Joven: Para nada, tu siempre o bueno al menos casi siempre tienes razón. Viajaremos para allá dentro de dos días o tres, creo, al menos en lo que mis hermanos asimilen la noticia, para quedarnos definitivamente con ustedes. No soy el único que tiene deseos de ir. Y aunque ellos no lo admitan, se mueren de ganas por ver a quienes les han robado el corazón. Se que mis hermanos no han pensado en otra cosa desde que se nos fue dicho que hemos cumplido nuestra misión aquí y entregamos a las guerreras adecuadas el poder que en nuestras manos nos pidieron guardar hasta que ellas aparecieran. Ahora que están ellas, solo somos nosotros, con los poderes que a cada unos nos identifican, que son parte de nosotros... -fue interrumpido por Serena.

Serena: Si, si, ya lo se, no te olvides que yo estuve presente en la transferencia, y pude ver el poder de ustedes realmente. Por cierto, por acá ellas también desean verlos, aunque una de ellas no lo acepte, se que está que no se olvida de tu hermano, jajajaja. Si vieras como se pone toda roja, que hasta parece tomate, cada vez que el sale en la conversación. Pero bueno, te espero a ti y a tus hermanos. Nos vemos.

Joven: Cuídate mucho, te amo.

Terminó la conversación, saliendo casi inmediatamente del trance en el que había entrado, se recostó un momento en la cama, cerrando sus ojos, pensando solo que dentro de unos días por fin lo volverá a ver.

Serena: Sería un perfecto regalo de cumpleaños, si es que llegara ese día, pero aun así, él es el mejor regalo para mi que la vida me puede ofrecer. Me pregunto como lo habrá tomado Darien, espero que este bien, porque se que prácticamente no habíamos acostumbrado a estar los dos, pero era solo eso, costumbre. Y ¿cómo se llamara la chica que estaba con él¿dónde la habrá conocido, pues quién sabe, no se si algún día lo sabré, pero hasta entonces no me corresponde, creo yo, preocuparme por ello.

_Bueno pues este es ya el primer capítulo de lo que es el fic. Se que talvez no deja mucho que ver a futuro, pero esto solo es un entremés, como en un menú de comida. Jejejeje... pues también quería agradecerte Lady Palas por tu review y créeme que lo voy a terminar cueste lo que me cueste...jejeje... bueno me despido hasta el próximo capítulo..."Sentimientos de Darien"...opiniones, comentarios, reclamos... dejen review jajajaja_


	3. Sentimientos de Darien

N.A. Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de la autora de Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi..

pensamientos ccc

Conversciones telepáticas / cccc /

* * *

II. Sentimientos de Darien

Tratando todavía de asimilar lo que en sus manos tiene, Darien no puede hacer mas que caer de espaldas, justamente había una silla detrás del él porque si no, inminentemente se veía una caída un tanto dolorosa. Darien ni cuenta se dio en que cayó, lo único en que podía pensar en ese momento era en Serena y esa carta que entre manos tenía.

Flash Back

Llego como de costumbre a su edificio, subió por las escaleras ya que el elevador estaba fuera de servicio, se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento. Lentamente la abrió, sin notar que en el suelo había un sobre con su nombre escribo en la parte superior. Se dirigió hacia su contestadora, no tenía ningún mensaje...

Darien: Qué curioso! Normalmente a estas horas ya debería de tener un mensaje grabado de Serena, eso es extraño.

Y como si algo le estuviera hablando, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo junto a la puerta.

Darien: Un sobre verde pálido, -y al acercarse a el, vio algo familiar- es la letra de Serena, esto es aun más extraño. Ella nunca deja sobre o cartas así de esta forma...

Fin Flash Back---

Desde que había encontrado la carta han pasado ya dos días, pero por cansancio y olvido hasta hoy la venía leyendo

Darien: Serena me dices que los dos cometimos errores, pero yo sé que el culpable fui yo, te dejé sola mucho tiempo por mis estudios, por esos malditos estudios, donde la conocí, ella.

Te engañé con hechos y sentimientos, y tú lo sabías; pero aun así seguías conmigo, por que en ese tiempo me amabas...

¿Y ahora qué, amamos a diferentes personas, ya no somos solo tu y yo; yo la AMO a ELLA, pero no me resigno a perderte a ti. ¿Acaso solo es por esa dulce pequeña? o ¿por la costumbre de estar juntos, por el gran cariño que te tengo, porque a pesar de que mis sentimientos hacia ti ya son distintos, estuviste conmigo cuando estaba solo, me comprendiste y me toleraste. Discúlpame Serena...Quisiera despedirme de ti, pero será adecuado ir a verte o hablarte a tu casa.

No, aun no le debo de hablar. o...si?... ¿lo sabrán las chicas?...>

No, lo dudo. Desde que entraron a la universidad se han separado un poco y en este tipo de cosas Serena ha cambiado tanto que dudo que les platique que ha terminado conmigo...

Suena el teléfono en ese instante. Darien sin muchos ánimos se levanta de la silla en la que cayó, y levanta el auricular.

Darien: Bueno

Voz mujer: Hola amor¿Cómo estas?

Darien: Ah! Hola May. Pues con una noticia que darte -responde sin mucho ánimo en su voz.

May¿Qué paso?

Darien: Mi relación con Serena ha terminado.

May¿En... enserio? Oh Darien! Entonces ya podremos estar juntos sin escondernos

Darien: -Con un acento que denotaba seriedad- Claro que sí, al fin juntos...

Un suspiro se escucha por el teléfono, un silencio de un minuto se escucha atentamente, una despedida excusando cansancio por parte de Darien.

Darien: Y ahora¿qué pasará en el futuro?. Serena dice que todo estará bien, que veré a mi hermosa pequeña, pero como es eso posible. No, solo lo dice para tranquilizarme... ¿por qué?...

Y ¿quién será ahora ese del que Serena esta enamorada, a quien dice ella amar?... No la he visto con ningún joven, ni con amigos. Ella cambió demasiado, ahora es difícil saber que es lo que esta pensando, sabe ocultar muy bien sus problemas, se volvió muy madura. Pero creo que sobre todo algo desconfiada. Y aun así con todas esas cualidades y virtudes que se le sumaron a las que ya tenía no la amo...

Sacrificamos y en especial ella sacrificó tantas cosas en todo este tiempo por nuestro amor, para que al final ese sentimiento se haya perdido...¿Cómo fue que pasó¿Cómo fue que deje de sentir el amor que le tenía?

Por el impulso, levanto una fotografía en un portarretrato, donde estaban ellos dos abrazados y sonriendo, y la lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo contra la pared.

D: Hasta en esta foto aun se ve el amor que nos teníamos. Nos engañamos los dos lenta y profundamente. Yo con gesto, palabras, pensamientos y acciones. Y ella, Serena, siempre tan dulce y abnegada, solo se resigno a sus pensamientos, ofreciéndome una sonrisa de apoyo y unas palabras de comprensión aun cuando la ignoraba y un amor tan incondicional que estaba dejando poco a poco de sentir.

Discúlpame Serena...

Deshice tu sueño del futuro perfecto, de nuestra vida juntos.

Me dices que tu también tienes las culpa, pero no, yo fui y soy el culpable, yo te orillé a esto.

Pasamos maravillosos momentos juntos, pero también sé que te lastimé demasiado aunque en esta carta no lo dices. Siempre preferiste guardar el secreto de tu desilusión, no decir que te lastimaba con mis acciones, y cuando lo tratabas de decir, yo, un idiota, cortaba tus alas de libertad para tu alma. No merezco ni siquiera que me recuerdes. Es mejor continuar nuestras vidas, tú vida, sin acordarte de mi, sin pensar en que existí.

Te amé, te quise, te aprecio demasiado.

Se feliz. Creo que es lo único que puedo desearte, pedirle a la luna y a las estrellas, que seas feliz, que con él, al que dices amar, encuentres lo que conmigo se perdió...amor.

Yo viviré mi camino con la mujer que amo en estos momentos. Talvez en un futuro me arrepienta de esta decisión de dejarte ir, pero sea lo que sea que pase, no tendré derecho de buscarte, y mucho menos de al verte, mirarte de frente y a los ojos. Talvez seré feliz con la persona que me encuentro pero eso no quiere decir que te olvidaré...

Discúlpame, se que suena repetitivo. Fui yo quien comenzó la equivocación, supongo que talvez tu la continuaste... Lo siento.. Serena

_Bueno pues aqui está el segundo capítulo... Espero que les guste...Dedicado a una gran amiga...Pam...por tu cumple jejeje bueno más bien por nuestro cumple...aunque tu eres la mayor...jajaja..Bueno opiniones, comentarios, reclamaciones, etc, etc, etc...dejen review...Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.  
Atte... B.T. Miriel_


	4. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Serena!

N.A. Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de la autora de Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi..

pensamientos ccc>

* * *

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Serena!

Junio 30

Ocho de la mañana indica un despertador en la habitación de una joven con una cabellera rubia larga y hermosa.

Luna: Serena! Ya levántate, para que lleguemos a tiempo con las chicas.

Se escucha una voz desde el baño que contesta...

Serena: Pero si ya hasta me arregle -dice mientras va apareciendo frente a Luna, con un vestido amarillo pastel bajo, de tirantes delgados y caída en V invertida...

Luna: Wow! Serena... se ve que estas muy contenta eh! y por cierto¡Muchas Felicidades! Ya 22 años... cada vez estas más vieja Serena ya te empiezan a salir arrugas...

S: Ah si, en donde tengo una... noooooo, ya tengo arrugas -con expresión de mártir y llanto a medio morir.

Luna: Jajajajajajajaja Serena como crees que vas a tener arrugas sí estas todavía algo joven...

Serena -con todo de enojada-: mmmmm, como que algo joven, estoy más joven que tu Luna, jajajaja, como puedes ser tan cruel conmigo -utilizando un gesto de agresividad divertida.

L: mmmmm, ahora quien es la mala.

Serena: De todas formas, muchas gracias Luna.

Luna: Cierra los ojos Serena.

S¿Para qué?

Luna: Oooh! Es una sorpresa, ahora ciérralos.

Mientras Serena estaba con los ojos cerrados, Luna saltó sobre su propio eje y formó en el aire un giro de 360° en el cual cayó algo a la cama de Serena.

Luna: Ya puedes abrirlos

Serena: Luna... que hermoso regalo, no te hubieras molestado, en serio.

Luna: No es molestia Serena.

El regalo se trataba de una muñeca de porcelana, parecida a Serena con la diferencia de que ésta llevaba el cabello rubio sujetado por la parte superior con un moño azul profundo y los cabellos disperso por los hombros.

Serena: La pondré aquí en mi cama, será mi protectora por las noches... Muchas gracias Luna... pero ahora ya vámonos porque si no, no llegamos.

Media hora después, en el Templo Hikawa...

Rei: Serena! al fin llegas, ya te habías tardado un poco...

Serena: Hay Rei no exageres, si ustedes me dijeron aquí a las 9 a.m. y según mi reloj, dice que apenas son las 9:05, cada vez, te vuelves más exigente con el tiempo cierto. jajajaja

Luna: Serena compréndela

Rei: Si compréndeme, es que como ya casi no nos vemos, se me hace eterno el tiempo. Y con eso de que su estás entre tus clases y Darien.

Serena: Así claro... Darien -repitiendo en su cabeza ese nombre, mientras en su corazón la imagen de su amor sé hacia presente.

Van caminando hacia la casa de Rei, que esta junto al Templo, la cual reconstruyó hace poco. Entran y de repente...

Voces¡Feliz cumpleaños Serena!

Serena: Chicas, no se hubieran molestado.

Ami: Pero si no es molestia, nosotras te queremos mucho y pues queríamos celebrar contigo esta fecha que es muy especial. Y aquí esta este regalo de mi parte. Es un libro que vi en una librería hace poco, espero que te guste. Se titula: "El Alquimista"

Serena: Muchas gracias Ami.

Lita: Yo preparé un platillo un tanto exótico pero delicioso en tu honor, y no es por presumir, pero el pastel me quedó riquísimo, jejejejeje.

Serena: Hay Lita, con lo que me encanta tu comida... Gracias.

Mina: Pues Rei y yo, te grabamos un disco con las canciones que te gustan cantadas por nosotras dos. Por ejemplo la de "Amiga mía" o la de "Antología"

Serena: Hay muchas gracias chicas.

Y desde la entrada de la casa se escuchó una voz de una mujer de cabello color café claro casi amarillo tierra junto con otras tres personas...

Voz mujer 1: Nosotras también te tenemos un regalo.

Serena: Esa voz... -se voltea rápidamente con una sonrisa en los labios- Haruka.

Haruka: Hola cabeza de bombón... Feliz cumpleaños

Serena sin poder evitarlo salió corriendo en su dirección para abrazarla.

Voz mujer 2: También nosotras te venimos a felicitar princesa.

Serena: Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru.. que gusto de verlas.

Haruka: Y bueno que no quieres ver tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Serena: Pues... ¿en dónde está?

Haruka: Afuera... ven.

Todas las siguen por la intriga de que es lo que le van a regalar... y vaya sorpresa que se llevan..

Serena: Ooooohh! No creo lo que veo. Es un auto.

Haruka: Pero no es un auto común gatita, es con el que gané la carrera por el campeonato japonés el año pasado. Claro con una remodelación especialmente para ti. Un convertible azul.

Serena: Chicas. No sé que decirle. Muchas gracias. Y sobre todo muchas gracias por siempre estar apoyándome y brindándome su amistad.

Gracias a todas. A ti Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, que son como mi familia; Ami, Lita, Mina, que son mis mejores amigas y que siempre están conmigo, a ti Rei que aunque sé que nos peleamos a veces pero eres como mi hermana y a ti Luna, que eres más que como una amiga, una madre, que me cuida, me ayuda, me apoya, me da consejos... Gracias a todas -ya con lágrimas en sus ojos termino de hablar, abrazando a cada una de ellas, las personas más importantes para ella se encontraban ahí, junto a ella, solo faltaba alguien, aquel que es dueño de su corazón, aquel al que ama, y que no tardará en llegar a su lado.

Pasado unas dos horas, Haruka y compañía se tuvieron que retirar, quedando solo ella, Luna y las sailor inners.

Serena pensando en una sola persona. Esperando que el día en que él regrese sea pronto, para verlo, a pesar de que aun no va a ser tiempo de dar a conocer el amor que existe entre ellos.

Rei: Serena... Se-re-naaa... Seee-reee-naaa... SERENA...

Serena¿Qué paso Rei¿Por qué gritas?

Rei¿Cómo que por qué? si te he estado hablando por tu nombre y tú ni en cuenta. Estas ida. Seguro que estas pensando en ¿por qué no vino Darien?

Serena¿Eh¿no vino, no me había dado cuenta de eso.

Rei: Mmmmm, esto es raro, si entonces ni siquiera habías notado su ausencia¿en qué estabas pensando?

Serena: Hay pues es que estoy tan emocionada con esta fiesta, con lo del auto y el fin de mis clases y Titulación que me desconecto de repente.

Rei: Ah claro -contesto no muy convencida.

Serena: Un interrogatorio más y seguro se me sale lo de Darien, hay que alivio, aunque como que no se quedo muy convencida, pero así esta bien por el momento

Bueno chicas ya son las 4 pm y ya me tengo que retirar, ya que tengo que pasar a recoger los resultados de los exámenes y ver que pasó con lo de mi titulación.

Rei¡Hay Serena! Eso no es justo, casi ya no nos dedicas tiempo a nosotras.

Mina: Eso es cierto Serena, ya casi no vienes a saludar.

Ami: Hay chicas, tranquilas, no ven que Serena le está poniendo empeño a sus clases, aunque ahora que ya se va a titular a ver si nos pasa a saludar más.

A todas les aparece una gota en su cabeza y Serena se empieza a reír.

Serena: No se preocupen, les prometo que ya las veré más. Pero ahora ya me tengo que ir. Muchas gracias de nuevo por la fiesta y por sus regalos.

Lita: No hay que de Sere. Y por cierto¿te vas a ir en tu carro nuevo?

Serena: Pues claro.

Rei¿Qué acaso sabes manejar?

Serena: No, como crees que voy a saber Rei por eso lo voy a conducir para aprender

Rei: Así lo vas a estrellas, Serena tonta!

Serena: Hay Rei, pues claro que sé manejar...

Mina¿Desde cuando? Porque si que te lo tenías bien guardadito eso de que sabes manejar eh.

Serena. Hay chicas, que no se acuerdan. El año pasado me iba a ver a Haruka practicar en la pista de carreras, y ahí fue donde aprendí.

Ami: Pero¿aprendiste en uno de carreras?

Serena: Sip. Jajajajaja

Lita: Wow! Ahora si que me sorprendes. Pero bueno, es que te quería pedir si me podrías llevar.

Serena: Claro Lita, no hay problema. ¿Vas a tu casa?

Lita: Pues, primero voy a la pastelería y después a la casa.

Serena: A bueno, pues entonces vámonos ya. Nos vemos chicas. Luna ¿vienes o te quedas?

Luna: Me voy a quedar, y ya después me voy con Mina.

Serena: Esta bien. Cuídense mucho. Nos vemos.

En el camino hacia la pastelería de Lita que se llama "Luz de Luna"...

Lita: Serena?

S: Dime Lita¿qué pasó?

L: Lo que pasa es que te quería preguntar si ¿estás bien?. Talvez me este equivocando pero siento como si algo que tuviera con pendiente, como si nos estuvieras ocultando algo.

S: Yo? para nada, no les estoy ocultando nada.

L: Bueno, confiaré en tu palabra, pero recuerda que si tienes algo, puedes confiar en mi. Que yo te apoyo en todas tus decisiones que tomes.

S: Muchas gracias Lita, no sabes cuanta falta me hacía escuchar eso... Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado.

L: Muchas gracias, enserio. Cuídate mucho y de nuevo Feliz cumpleaños.

S: Gracias y cuídate. Nos vemos.

Llegando a su casa, Serena decidió dejar el carro estacionado en la parte de enfrente y salir a dar un paseo al parque n.10, ya que lo de ir a ver sus resultados de exámenes fue solo un pretexto para irse. Y sentada en una de las bancas del parque...

Serena¿Por qué me siento así, un poco triste, debería estar feliz por mi cumpleaños y porque veo que las chicas me quieren y me aprecian bastante.

Aun así¿por qué no puedo sonreír del todo?... ¿por qué lo extraño tanto?

Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí, amor mío.

Como me gustaría decirte que te amo...

Te extraño tanto... que no sabes lo que daría porque estuvieras aquí... -ya con lágrimas que cubrían su mirada y se escapaban de sus grandes ojos azules, viendo y no viendo nada, con la mirada baja hacia el suelo.

Voz hombre: Y se puede saber señorita ¿qué es lo que daría usted porque esa persona estuviera aquí?

Serena: Muchas cosas, daría lo que sea tan solo por verlo. Un momento, conozco esa voz...

Y con un cierto dejo de esperanza en su mirada, Serena dirigió sus ojos hacia la otra persona, hacia el dueño de esa voz tan familiar...

Bueno pues hasta aquí termina el 3er capítulo espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por tu review Hechizera Leisa créeme que me animo muchísimo para decidirme a continuar con la historia. Y que pasará después... ¿quién era el chico que le habló a Serena?... supongo que ustedes ya se lo imaginan, y que dirán las chicas cuando sepan lo de Darien?... Eso y más el próximo capítulo... Nos vemos pronto...

Atte: B. T. Miriel


	5. El reencuentro

N.A. Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de la autora de Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi..

pensamientos ccc

Conversaciones telepáticas / cccc /

* * *

Elreecuentro...

Y con un cierto dejo de esperanza en su mirada, Serena dirigió sus ojos hacia la otra persona, hacia el dueño de esa voz tan familiar...

Voz hombre: Hola bombón -le dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Serena¡Seiya! Pero que... ¿acaso esto un sueño?

Seiya: Si fuera un sueño¿acaso esto también lo es? -y acercándose a ella, tiernamente acarició su mejilla y sus labios rozaron los de ella, esa cálida sensación y ese sentimiento que no solo toco sus labios, sino llegó a su alma, a su corazón.

Seiya: Feliz cumpleaños.

Sere: Definitivamente, que mejor regalo he recibió el día de hoy, tu presencia, tu eres mi mejor regalo. Y sabes una cosa...

Seiya¿Qué?

Sere: Te amo. Te amo demasiado, por ti haría lo que sea. A ti es la persona que quiero y elijo proteger, por ti me sacrificaría sin importar lo que me pase, solo con que tu, este bien soy feliz.

Seiya¡Wow! bombón, deberías escribir un libro de poesía de amor... Eres toda una trovadora... Y yo también te quiero decir que te amo, que nunca te dejaré sola. Eres la persona más importante que existe dentro de mi, eres la luz que ilumina mis ojos y por ti yo sería capaz de todo, con tal de que tu, mi bien, seas feliz en esta vida y por siempre.

Sere: Tu tampoco te quedas atrás, aunque en vez de escribir un libro, deberías de escribir más canciones. Ja, ja, ja, ja

Seiya: Así que yo soy el mejor regalo que has recibido eh, pues que te han dado...

Sere: Pues... un libro, un disco, comida... y ¿qué mas?... deja recuerdo... A si, un auto.

Seiya: Y yo soy todavía mejor que el auto... Que bien... jajajaja

Sere: Por cierto¿cuándo llegaron?

Seiya: Hoy por la mañana, solo que ya sabes como son mis hermanos, y en lo que nos instalábamos en nuestra nueva casa y terminábamos un papeleo con la disquera se paso el día.

Sere: Por lo que veo, piensan volver a cantar.

Seiya: Por supuesto, eso es lo que nos gusta hacer y que te paguen por hacer lo que te gusta no esta nada mal. Y tenemos que anunciar a nuestra nueva integrante, si lo recuerdas ¿verdad?

Sere: Emmmm¿nueva integrante¿cuál, quién?

Seiya: No te hagas la desentendida, que ya habías dicho que cuando regresáramos, tu ibas a entrar en el grupo.

Sere: Bueno si, pero eso solo quedo así como comentario, no como afirmación.

Seiya: Pero ya habías dicho, además ya arreglamos todo para nuestro regreso y presentación de la nueva integrante, ya no te puedes negarte . O vamos, por favor. Hazlo por mi -y poniendo enseguida un puchero con la cara y ojos de perrito a medio morir.

Sere: A no, no me hagas esa cara. No, vamos quítala... Hay ya, esta bien, acepto ser parte del grupo pero con la condición de que me cuides y estés conmigo.

Seiya: Eso ni que decirlo. Estaré contigo hasta en tus sueños.

Y así, se les pasó el tiempo entre platicando y mirándose el uno al otro. Les llegó la noche y la hora de despedirse...

Sere: Gracias por traerme a mi casa.

Seiya: No te preocupes bombón, para eso estoy.

Sere: Seiya, solo te recuerdo que aun no se debe saber lo de nosotros.

Seiya¿Cuánto tiempo bebe?

Sere: No lo sé. Como te dije la vez pasada, presiento que algo se acerca. Todavía no es el momento, por favor, compréndeme.

Seiya: No sé que tiene que ver que se sepa o no nuestra relación, pero si así tu lo deseas, lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte y secundarte en tu decisión. Solo recuerda una cosa, aunque frente al mundo no podamos estar juntos, aún te amo, te amo más que a todo lo que me rodea, tu eres todo, eres mi camino, el aire con el que respiro, pase lo que pase yo te protegeré y al final todo estará bien y así al fin, podremos estar juntos tu yo.

Sere¡Seiya!

Seiya: Es hora que me vaya. Cuídate y mañana nos volveremos a encontrar en la plaza central a las 11 a.m. ahí estaré. Te amo.

Y con un tierno beso de despedida, Seiya tomo su camino, con Serena siguiéndolo con la vista, hasta que se perdió su imagen con el horizonte.

Cerró la puerta, subió a su habitación, se cambio de ropa a su pijama y acostándose en la cama, miro al techo, cerró sus ojos y cayó en un sueño tan profundo y calmado que le daba una gran tranquilidad a su alma y solo se alcanzó a percibir unas palabras antes de quedar completamente sumida en un profundo sueño.

Serena: Seiya al fin regresaste... Te amo

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo instante, en la cama de una habitación de un departamento...

Darien: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Serena... No puedo creerlo, ya dos días de saber que ya no somos nada, que entre ella y yo todo terminó, que nuestra relación acabo. Pero supongo que eso era lo mejor para ambos, aunque nunca hablamos.

May: Darien, te noto un poco distraído¿qué es lo que tienes, que pasa?

Darien: Nada May, solo recordaba algo.

May: - No muy convencida, agregó en tono celoso- mmm, recordabas algo, o a alguien.

Darien¿Qué insinúas?

May: Darien, te conozco, además que no soy tonta. Tu estabas pensando en ella, en esa chiquilla que supongo no tiene nada de interesante porque con lo que me dices que es mucho menor que nosotros. ¿Qué acaso aún la amas?

Darien: May, no es verdad. Yo te amo a ti, y créeme cuando te digo esto. Y si, talvez tengas razón en que pensaba en ella, pero no de la forma en que tu crees. En algún tiempo de mi pasado, ella me apoyó y me ayudó cuando más lo necesite, así que no hables mal de ella. Por lo menos le debo eso. Y como te decía solo pensaba en ella no porque sienta algo sino porque me acordé que hoy es su cumpleaños y... –pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que fue interrumpido.

May: Darien, es que no es el hecho de que me digas que no sientes algo por ella lo que me pone así. Mas bien, con el simple hecho que recuerdes algo de ella me hace sentir extraña, incómoda, como si todavía ella ocupara tu mente.

Darien: Discúlpame preciosa, esa no es mi intención. En estos momentos de mi vida tu eres lo más importante para mi. Y aunque seas lo más importante en estos momentos... Feliz cumpleaños Serena

Y acercándose a los labios de May, Darien los besó con una desesperación, una ansiedad –como si quisiera borrar con eso parte de los recuerdos de Serena, que aún a veces, como en esa ocasión, llenaban su mente y corazón- tan grande que poco a poco sus cuerpos se juntaron cada vez más, llegando a la máxima expresión de unión y pasión entre ellos.

_Bueno este es el fin del capítulo 4, un reencuentro esperado... que romántico...jejeje y a quién no le gustaría tener un regalo como él en nuestro cumpleaños... pero bueno. ¿Darien todavía se acuerda de Serena? Serán solo los remordimientos lo que provocan eso...? _

_Me despido entonces. Pero antes quiero dedicarle este cap. a mi gran amiga patito ya que fue tu cumple hace unos días... felicidades..Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo_

_Y quiero agradecer a:_

_Lady Palas... que bueno que te este gustando la historia y gracias por felicitarme de verdad...gracias.._

_Hechizera Leisa... Pues he aquí otro chapter para el fic. Y aunque la respuesta a tu pregunta de cuándo sabrán lo de Darien no esta en este, muy pronto verás que pasará... De momento espero que haya gustado este capítulo ya que el que sigue esta algo... largo._

_Agradeciéndoles de antemano que sigan aquí conmigo para saber que va a pasar después con nuestros protagonistas... me despido.. y aquí les dejo unos pequeños avances..._

_Una salida, un encuentro con cierta pareja en una plaza, una sorpresa para las chicas por parte de Serena y un primer Secreto revelado a medias..._

_Atte: Black Tears..._


	6. Una verdad a medias y una separación

N.A. Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de la autora de Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi..

pensamientos ccc

Conversaciones telepáticas / cccc /

* * *

cap. 5 Una verdad a medias y una separación...

Julio 1

Por la mañana temprano...

Mina: Buenos días Lita.

Lita: Hola Mina, llegas temprano a desayunar.

Mina: Es que me caí de la cama y me acordé que abres temprano la pastelería y fuente de sodas, así que hoy vine temprano, además tengo hambre... jejeje.

Lita: Hay Mina. Pero espero que hoy si me pagues eh.

Mina: Lita no seas mala, prometo pagártelo el día en que al fin me convierta en artista.

Lita: Mmmm, espero algún día ver algo de todo lo que me debes, pero bueno. Y hablando de eso¿cómo vas en tus clases de música y teatro?

Mina: De maravilla. La carrera de teatro es fascinante además, ya la termino este año. Te acuerdas que les comenté que iba a participar en una obra teatral.

Lita: Me parece que si.

Mina: A pues, se puede decir que esa es como si fuera la graduación. Además que en música como también esa obra es como el cierre. Me van a promocionar con una disquera para que al fin pueda grabar un disco ya como toda una cantante.

Lita: Que bien Mina, yo creo que te va a ir muy bien.

Mina: Eso espero, que me vaya también como a ti aquí con tu pastelería. Ya llevas algo de tiempo con ella, cierto.

Lita: Pues más o menos, llevo con ella 2 años.

Mina: Ya dos años, cómo se pasa el tiempo.

Lita: Si verdad, ya nada más imagínate tu como cantante, Rei como sacerdotisa del Templo y además compositora, Ami ya trabajando como toda una doctora con su mamá y ya dentro de unos meses establece su propio consultorio, Serena a punto de graduarse y yo con mi pastelería.

Mina: Si que hemos progresado bastante. Oye y hablando de Serena, te diste cuenta que ayer que no se presentó Darien y ella ni siquiera preguntó por él.

Lita: Eso es extraño, Serena siempre pregunta por Darien y ayer, como dices tu, ni siquiera noto si ausencia. Talvez tienen problemas.

Mina: Pero Serena no nos ha dicho nada. Y yo supongo que si llegará a pasar algo malo con él, ella nos diría en seguida.

Lita: Pues, no estoy tan segura de eso, pero supongo que solo me queda pensar en que no ha pasado nada malo entre ellos y que cualquier cosa ella acudiría con nosotras.

Mina: Pero bueno, a ver que pasa. Entonces, me podrías traer uno de tus famosos baguettes ...

Lita: Hay Mina, en un momento sale.

En una plaza del centro de Tokio una pareja se encuentra paseando, disfrutando del día, y también una joven que está por encontrarse con alguien.

Serena: No me habré equivocado o escuchado mal ayer. Talvez dijo que a las 10, aunque no lo creo yo le escuche perfectamente que me dijo a las 11 a.m.. Bueno esperemos un rato. Además apenas son las 11 en punto. Creo que se quedó con la idea de que siempre llego tarde. Ahora soy yo la que tiene que esperar, ya que.

Voz: Hola bombón.

Serena: Hola, pensé que ya no ibas a llegar.

Seiya: Me crees capaz de dejarte aquí plantada.

Serena: -Guardando silencio 30 segundos- que mi silencio hable.

Seiya: Oh vamos bombón.

Serena: -Con una expresión de quererse aguantar la risa- Jajajajajajaja, como crees. Yo sé que eres incapaz de dejar aquí a una bella joven como yo, esperando.

Seiya: A bueno. Lo que pasa es me tarde porque al fin ya tenemos la fecha en la que nos vamos a presentar y en la que vamos a darte a conocer como integrante.

Sere: Y ¿para cuándo va a ser?

Seiya: Para el 29 de julio.

Sere¿Qué? Pero, cómo. Solo me dan 28 días, tres semanas, casi un mes para aprenderme las canciones y prepararme vocalmente.

Seiya: Vamos, no exageres, tu no necesitas clases de vocalización ni nada de eso, tu tienes una voz maravillosa y prodigiosa. Y alcanzas notas altas. Así que lo único que te creería es lo de las canciones pero yo te conozco y sé que te las aprenderás rápidamente.

Sere: Bueno, a ver que pasa. Mientras tanto voy a empezar a buscar trabajo.

Seiya¿Para qué?

Sere¿Cómo que para que? Pues para mantenerme, para tener dinero para rentar un departamento y salirme ya de casa de mis padres.

Seiya: No es necesario que rentes un departamento, recuerda que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti.

Sere: Cómo crees.

Seiya: En serio, tendrías tu propia habitación, nosotros te cuidaríamos y no tendrías que pagar nada de renta y sería mejor, porque cuando ensayáramos estarías cerca. Además no es necesario que trabajes con lo del grupo es suficiente.

Sere: Bueno pero, a mi me gustaría por lo menos desempeñarme en algo relacionado a lo que estoy estudiando, o bueno estudie, o bueno en la carrera en la que ya me voy a titular.

Seiya: Mmmm, pues yo insisto que no es necesario, pero como tu quieras.

Sere: Oye.

Seiya¿Qué?

Sere¿Me compras un helado?

Seiya: -Y con una gota en la cabeza- tu nunca cambias, verdad.

Sere: No. Jajaja.

Serena y Seiya se dirigen a comprar el helado, mientras frente a ellos pero un poco lejos May y Darien, daban un paseo por la plaza.

Un escalofrío rodeo el cuerpo de Serena, una sensación que la hizo estremecer en lo más profundo de su ser. Una sensación que ella sabia quién es la única persona que puede provocarla en ella: Darien.

Seiya¿Estás bien bombón?

Sere: Si¿por qué lo preguntas? –Respondiéndole a Seiya y a la vez cómo buscando algo con la mirada.

Seiya: Una porque por un momento me di cuenta que temblaste y en segunda porque parece que estás buscando a alguien –mencionando la última parte en forma celosa.

Sere: Lo que pasa es que sentí algo, como una especie de presencia.

Seiya: Y desde cuando tu sientes presencias bombón.

Sere: Desde siempre, solo que como antes nunca les prestaba atención, para mi pasaban desapercibidas.

Seiya¡Oooooohhhh! Pero bueno, aquí está tu helado.

Sere: Hay que bien, está delicioso. Creo que me consientes demasiado.

Seiya: Pues, eso y más se merece la dueña de mi alma y de mi corazón. Todo para ti amor.

Sere: Seiya, que te dije. Se que puede llegar a ser desesperante no poder mostrar nuestro amor, pero.

Seiya: -Interrumpiéndola- si, si, ya lo sé. Porque aún no es el momento.

Inesperadamente un choque con otra persona, hizo que Seiya estuviera a punto de caer, si no fuera porque la persona lo ayudó...

Voz: Discúlpeme, no me fije por donde iba.

Seiya: No se preocupe.

Una mirada fijamente entre ambos dialogantes...

Seiya: Tu...

Voz: Pero que demonios¿qué haces tu aquí?

Sere: Seiya estas bien... Pero que¡Darien!

May: Darien –acercándosele y tomándole del brazo-, ya regresé. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Sere: Nadie de importancia, querida. Vamonos Seiya.

Seiya viendo de forma despectiva a Darien, se dio la media vuelta, siguiendo a Serena que ya iba unos pasos adelante.

May: Darien¿acaso los conoces?

Darien: No amor, no los conozco. –Quedándose con un último pensamiento en su mente. Será él, la persona que dice amar ella.

Seiya: Bombón¿acaso era la presencia de él que habías sentido hace unos momentos?

Sere: No lo sé. Pero creo que él es lo menos importante en estos momentos no lo crees. Mejor disfrutemos de este helado y de nuestro paseo por la plaza. Y a pesar de quererte y saber que te amo a ti Seiya, no sé por qué me sentí hasta cierto punto celosa de que ella este contigo Darien, ella, la misma joven de esa vez, aquella imagen de ella abrazándole y besándole, veo que a fin de cuentas aceptó la ruptura y decidió quedarse con ella, pero no me debe de importar, la persona a la que amo está aquí a mi lado y ni su recuerdo ni su presencia es capaz de hacerme olvidar este amor que te tengo a ti, Seiya.

Seiya no muy convencido, decidió no continuar insistiendo. Pero un sentimiento extraño lo dejó intranquilo todo el tiempo que estuvieron en aquella plaza.

En ese mismo instante, Mina y Rei, que estaban en aquella plaza, vieron algo que las dejo simplemente sin palabras.

Mina: Rei¿qué ese no es Darien?

Rei: Creo que sí. Pero que¿Quién es ella? Esa no es Serena y esa lo está abrazando y no se está negando. ¡SE ESTÁN BESANDO!

Mina: Darien está engañando a Serena.

Rei: No puede ser.

Mina: A ver pensemos. Ahora veo porque no fue ayer a la fiesta. ¿Cuál fue la excusa que te dijo para no ir?

Rei: Pues yo le hablé a su celular, y me dijo que no iba a poder ir, no me dio explicación. Pero además una cosa que noté, es que a Sere como que no le afectó mucho que fuera, aunque me parece que estaba algo triste.

Mina: Eso es verdad. Algo extraño está sucediendo aquí.

Rei: Si vamos con Darien y le preguntamos ¿qué es lo que está haciendo?

Mina: Creo mejor le decimos a Serena primero.

Rei: Pues no estoy convencida, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que algo raro está sucediendo aquí y lo voy a averiguar.

Mina: Bueno, pero ya vámonos. Que tengo que ir con mi profesor de canto para que vea como va a ser lo de la disquera.

Horas más tarde...

Sere: Seiya seguro que tus hermanos están de acuerdo con que yo entre en el grupo.

Seiya: Claro que si, ya hasta pensaron un nuevo nombre, ya que como seremos ahora cuatro integrantes y ya llevamos un buen tiempo de no cantar aquí, decidimos que es mejor cambiar el nombre.

Sere¿Y qué nombre han pensado?

Seiya: Si antes éramos The Three Lights, ahora seremos The Four Lights

Sere: Mmm se escucha extraño. ¿Y si mejor dejan el que tenían?

Seiya: Puede ser también una posibilidad, pero contigo ya no seríamos tres, seríamos cuatro

Sere: Mmmmm, pues bueno, después vemos eso... ¿Ya llegamos?

Seiya: Si. Bienvenida ha nuestra humilde casa y futura casa donde vas a vivir. Jajajaja

Sere: Si yo no he dicho que si me voy a venir a vivir con ustedes. Y le llamas a esto humilde casa... Esto no es una casa, esto es una casota... Una mansión –concluyó Serena desde el piso ya que había caido con tal calificativo dado por su futuro compañero de grupo, con cara de entre asombro y curiosidad.

Seiya: Veo que te sorprendiste. Y por lo de mis hermanos y que te vengas a vivir con nosotros, no te preocupes, sé que ellos aceptaran encantados.

Entraron al interior, y si que era una mansión. Por fuera se veía un estilo entre modernista y rústico, por tener un techo con típico japonés como con bambú , pero con una elegancia que es lo que más impresionaba. Por el interior, una estancia que parecía de tamaño una casa con sala, comedor y recámara; de tres pisos de alto, unas escaleras de mármol pulido, entre otras cosas que no se alcanzaban a percibir de entrada en la nueva residencia Kou.

Yaten: Seiya ya llegaste y veo que no vienes solo. Hola Serena, tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?

Sere: Hola Yaten, muy bien gracias. Y tu ¿cómo has estado?

Yaten: Muy bien también. Y feliz de que al fin Seiya va a dejar de repetir a cada rato que quiere venir a la Tierra a vete, al menos ya estamos aquí. Y ya estás preparada para ser la nueva integrante, porque todo esta arreglado

Sere: Si me comento Seiya y supongo que lo único que me queda es prepararme lo mejor que pueda.

Seiya: Estoy seguro que serás muy buena en el medio; además, le estoy mostrando su futura residencia.

Yaten¿Futura residencia?

Seiya: Bueno, futura casa.

Yaten¿Cómo esta eso?

Sere: Lo que pasa es que Seiya quiere que me venga a venir a vivir con ustedes.

Yaten: Y ¿cuándo planeabas comentarlo Seiya? –Terminando la pregunta en el tono más "enojado" posible.

Seiya: Pues no sé, talvez cuando ella ya estuviera con todo y maleta frente a la puerta.

Yaten¿Qué te pasa? Acaso nosotros tus hermanos estamos pintados que no tenemos derecho a por lo menos saber tus planes antes de que lo lleves a cabo.

Sere: Yaten tranquilo, no quiero causar enfrentamientos o molestias con ustedes.

Yaten: Pero si no es molestia querida, al contrario en cuanto a mi no hay problema, solo me molesta que este haga planes sin decirnos nada.

Sere: Pero ya sabes que así es él.

Yaten: Y lo peor es que no puedo cambiar de hermano.

Seiya: Oye!

Sere: Jajajajajaja.

Taiki: Veo que ya regresaste Seiya... Hola Serena, que gusto de verte.

Sere: Hola Taiki.

Taiki¿Qué haciendo por acá?

Yaten: Le estamos enseñando a Serena su nueva casa.

Seiya¿Le estamos, eso me suena a manada. YO le estoy enseñando su nueva casa.

Taiki¿Su nueva casa?

Seiya: Si lo que pasa es que ella se va a venir a vivir aquí con nosotros.

Taiki: Eso si que es una noticia de la cual no estaba enterado. Pero por mi no hay ningún problema. ¿Cuándo te vienes a vivir con nosotros?

Yaten: Si cuando, para que te ayudemos con la mudanza.

Seiya: Si, y te preparemos la habitación que te corresponderá.

Sere: Hey chicos.

Yaten: Si y habra que seleccionarla y arreglarla a un estilo acogedor para ella. Y como supongo que no vas a venir sola, también ir viendo el lugar donde va a descansar Luna.

Taiki: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes chicos.

Sere: Ya basta!

Seiya: Pero que pasó bombón¿por qué gritas?

Sere: Porque no me hacen caso, ni siquiera he dicho que si me voy a venir a vivir aquí, y ustedes ya hasta haciendo planes.

Seiya: Oh! Vamos bombón, dime que si. Qué si quieres vivir conmigo...

Yaten¿Contigo nada más...? Ni que ya le estuvieras proponiendo vivir solamente contigo o matrimonio –ante el comentario de su hermano Seiya al igual que Serena se pusieron, no rojos, rojísimos como tomate.

Seiya: Oh bueno, -tratando de disimular y olvidar la cuestión de su hermano- quise decir con nosotros...

Yaten: Ah vaya, eso es diferente, pero bueno, Sere vamos por favor, además no sabes cuantos deseos tengo de ver a Luna y lo feliz que me harían tanto tu como ella se vienen a vivir aquí, sabes que ella es una gran amiga para mi, mi mejro amiga, es como si fuera la hermana gata que nunca tuve.

Seiya¿Pero qué estas diciendo?

Yaten: Y a ti que te importa lo que diga..

Taiki: Ya hermanos. Además, aquí con nosotros no te haría falta nada Sere, y para los ensayos del grupo sería perfecto.

Serena pensando en que contestar...

Sere: Bueno pues supongo que no estaría mal vivir aquí con ustedes, además así tendría vigilado a este joven Seiya para que no me engañe por otro lado.

Taiki y Yaten se empezaron les surgió una gota en la cabeza y empezaron a reír, mientras Seiya ponía una cara de niño chiquito ¿enojado?...

Sere: No es cierto Seiya...

Seiya: Así me tratas y yo que te amo tanto.

Sere: O vamos Seiya, ni que fueras un santo... Jajajaka. No es cierto era una broma y por cierto mi respuesta es si. Si me vengo a vivir con ustedes. Aunque Yaten, tendría que comentarle a Luna a ver si también se viene conmigo. Si que me voy a divertir en esta casa, jajajaja. Uppps, mi celular suena, disculpen un momento.

/Sere: Si bueno.

/Voz: Serena, habla Mina. Oye tengo que hablar contigo.

/Sere¿Es muy urgente?

/Mina: Pues yo creo que si.

/Sere: Bueno, en donde te veo.

/Mina: Aquí en el Templo Hikawa.

/Sere¿También vas a estar las chicas?

/Mina: Si. ¿en cuánto tiempo puedes llegar?

/Sere: Estoy ahí en 10 minutos.

/Mina¿DIEZ MINUTOS? Pues donde estás que vas a llegar tan rápido.

/Sere: Ni te imaginas, pero bueno, las veo ahí. Y les llevaré una gran sorpresa. Nos vemos

Sere: Chico ya me tengo que ir.

Yaten: Tan rápido cuñada.

Sere: -Con cierto sonrojo por como la acababa de llamar su "cuñado"- si, lo que pasa es que me acaba de hablar MINA y tengo que ir al templo Hikawa, porque creo que me quieren decir algo.

Yaten¿¿Mina? La Mina que conocemos. –Y un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de él.

Sere: -Yen tono pícaro, Serena le contesta- me doy cuenta que aun te acuerdas de ella.

Yaten: Upppppsss

Sere: Jejejejeje

Seiya: Pero entonces antes de que te vayas¿cuándo te mudas con nosotros?

Sere: Deja les digo con mis padres, no creo que se opongan tanto, aunque cuando les diga que me voy a vivir con tres hombres, ya me imagino la cara de papá. Pero déjenmelo a mi. Yo les aviso. Pero bueno ya me tengo que ir.

Yaten¿Serena te puedo llevar al Templo?

Sere: Porque siento que me quieres llevar solo para encontrarte con alguien.

Yaten: Pues, este, jejejeje.

Sere: Esta bien, además le dije a Mina que les llevaría una sorpresa, que curiosamente son ustedes. Pero solo hay un inconveniente.

Yaten¿Cuál? No me digas que ya tiene novio.

Sere: Jajajajaja, tu solo te descubres. No, yo quise decir en que me lleves. El problema es que traigo coche. A menos que lo deje aquí, y me lleves si es que tienes auto.

Yaten: Ya tienes coche... wow.

Sere: Sip. Entonces...

Taiki: Yo creo que si entonces vamos a ir contigo, como que nos estamos yendo ya.

Seiya: Vamos todos, entonces. Porque si no escuche mal, le dijiste a Mina que llegabas en 10 min. y ya han pasado 5 de esos 10 min. así que mejor vamos saliendo.

Sere: Pero una cosa... Talvez este mal ocultarles esto a mis amigas, pero ellas no saben de mi relación con Seiya, y pues quisiera pedirles que por ningún motivo les digan. Aun no quiero y no creo que sea tiempo de que se enteren, y si se van a enterar quiero que sea por mi. Por favor.

Yaten y Taiki voltean a ver a Seiya como preguntando que es lo que deben decir.

Seiya: No hay problema, yo la apoyo.

Yaten / Taiki: Si tu la apoyas nosotros también.

Sere: Gracias chicos. Ahora si ya como que nos vamos.

30 min. más tarde...

Sere: Ya llegue. Hola chicas.

Rei: Hasta que se te ocurre llegar.

Sere: Disculpa es que estos niño si que se tardaron en manejar hasta aquí y eso que no estaba absolutamente nada lejos el Templo.

Mina: Dijiste niños.

Sere: Así es. Bueno de hecho es la sorpresa que te dije les traía para todas ustedes, aunque en especial para ciertas personitas –con una cara de malicia pero a la vez de ingenuidad-. Bueno chicos ya pueden pasar.

Los tres a coro: Hola...

Mina: No puede ser. Yaten...

Yaten: Hola Mina, chicas.

Taiki: Hola chicas. Hola Ami, Lita.

Lita / Ami: Hola Taiki.

Seiya: Hola a todas.

Rei: Hola –aun sorprendida- pero ¿cómo es esto posible¿Acaso es un sueño?

Sere: No es un sueño Rei, por culpa de estos niños llegue tarde con ustedes.

Seiya: No fue nuestra culpa, fue culpa de la camioneta, ha estado tanto tiempo sin usar que no encendía.

Sere: Si claro, no encendía porque ni siquiera habías metido la llave bien.

Mina: Pero esto si que es una sorpresa. Nunca pensé que volveríamos a verlos –dirigiendo su mirada específicamente a unos de los hermanos Kou.

Lita: Mina tiene razón. Y qué motivo los trae a la Tierra. ¿Acaso a pasado algo malo?

Taiki: No te preocupes Lita, no ha pasado nada. Lo que pasa es que hace ya tiempo entregamos los poderes de Star Lights a las legitimas sailors y...

Ami¿Legitimas sailors?

Yaten: Así es. Nosotros solo éramos los guardianes de esos poderes, hasta que aparecieran las que en verdad estaban destinadas a ellos. Y como en ese tiempo nosotros éramos los de mayor nivel mágico, se nos encomendó esa tarea. Pero al devolverlos, se puede decir que nos deslindamos de esa "obligación" y así hacer lo que quisiéramos y como no sabíamos que hacer, decidimos...

Seiya: Decidimos hablar con la princesa y decirle que queríamos venir a vivir a la Tierra definitivamente y pues aquí estamos.

Rei¿Definitivamente?

Yaten: Así es.

Mina: Si. Genial. Y ¿van a volver al medio del espectáculo?

Seiya: Por supuesto.

Mina: Así que vamos a ser compañeros del medio artístico.

Seiya¿Por qué?

Mina: Porque acabo de firmar hace un rato el contrato con una de las más famosas disqueras. Voy a grabar mi primer disco.

Sere¡Wow! Eso yo no lo sabía Mina, muchas felicidades.

Mina: Gracias Sere.

Yaten: Así que vas a ser cantante. Me da gusto por ti. Como dijo Seiya vamos a regresar a los escenarios y además con un integrante más.

Rei: Un integrante más... ¿Quién es?

Seiya: Eso es un secreto que se sabrá hasta nuestra próxima presentación el 29 de Julio. Pero bueno chicas, tendrán que disculparnos pero tenemos que retirarnos.

Yaten: -Sin quitarle los ojos a Mina- Esperamos verlas pronto.

Taiki: Cuídense mucho. Y por cierto Lita me gustaría probar pronto un platillo tuyo, no sabes como extrañé tu comida ya que cocinas de maravilla.

Lita: A pues cuando quieras puedes ir a mi pastelería que también es cafetería, se llama "Luz de Luna"

Taiki: Bueno entonces pronto me verás por ahí.

Yaten: Y antes de que nos vayamos... y ¿Luna?

Mina: No está –con expresión de celos nada disimulados.

Yaten: Que mal, yo que quería saludar a una buena amiga, pero bueno será para la próxima. Nos vemos.

Todas a coro: Si nos vemos chico.

Y disimuladamente Serena se escabulló un momento con Seiya...

Sere: Cuídate mucho Seiya.

Seiya: Tu también bombón.

Y acercándose a su oído susurro unas palabras antes de irse...

Seiya: Te amo Serena y siempre voy a estar junto a ti.

Sere: Sabes que yo también, pero es momento de comportarnos solo como lo que supuestamente somos... Amigos.

Seiya: No se porque pienso que esto me va a costar un poco de trabajo. Pero lo haré por ti. Cuídate, y espero verte pronto con maletas y mudanza...

Serena sonrió ante las últimas palabras de su amado y con un movimiento finamente calculado por parte de su mano, acaricio la mejilla de Seiya y retrocediendo un paso, se despidió de él y de sus hermanos que justamente en ese momento salían de la casa de la sailor de fuego.

Sere: Nos vemos pronto chicos..

Yaten: Eso espero... y me saludas a Luna.

Taiki: Cuídate...

Entrando inmediatamente a la casa, las chicas ya la esperaban con la expresión clara para aclarar a sus preguntas...

Sere: Ya me imagino las preguntas que han de tener en estos momentos. Así que en primera lo de los chicos fue pura casualidad, ya que el día de ayer me encontré con Seiya mientras iba a la Universidad y hoy con todos ellos –mintiendo un poco, se adelantó ella a responderles- Espero que me crean de momento, ya que no se me ocurre que más decirles .

Mina: Y porqué no nos dijiste o avisaste ayer.

Sere: Porque cuando llegué a casa ya era tarde y tenía tanto sueño que me quede dormida al instante creo.

Ami: Hay Serena, nos hubieras avisado hace un momento que Mina te hablo por teléfono que venias con ellos y pues talvez me digo nos hubiéramos arreglado más –terminó de decir esto con una sonrisa tímida.

Sere: Disculpa, es que como les dije al principio hace un rato, era una sorpresa. Pero bueno, que era lo que supuestamente no podía esperar a que me dijeran.

Miradas entre las chicas surgieron al momento¿quién se lo iba a decir? Sin duda alguna, ya había comentado desde hace unas horas lo ocurrido Mina y Rei y entre todas habían decidido que era necesario que Serena lo supiera, pero ciertamente el pensar decírselo era mucho más sencillo que el hacerlo. Lita fue, la que en esos momentos se decidió a empezar a hablar.

Lita: Ayer te dije que contabas conmigo y con todas nosotras para lo que sea. Y creo que es nuestro deber como amigas que somos tuyas, decirte algo muy importante.

Sere: Sobre qué –preguntó con gran inocencia la joven, sin imaginarse que en el momento de decir la verdad sobre Darien, se acercaba a cada palabra que sus amigas y en este caso Lita, pronunciaban.

Mina: Sere, tu sabes que te queremos y te apreciamos, que juramos también protegerte y por eso es que te lo tenemos que decir, tienes derecho a saber que...

Sere: A saber qué¿por qué tanto misterio chicas¿acaso es algo tan malo lo que me tienen que decir?

Rei: Es algo complicado para nosotras, pero lo que vi hace rato, me dejo totalmente, como decirlo, extrañada.

Sere: Pero ¿qué fue lo que viste? –temiendo por un momento que la hubiera visto con Seiya y la hubiera descubierto.

Ami: Serena... Lo que pasa es que Mina y Rei nos dijeron que vieron...

Sere: Si... –ya algo exasperada por la intriga que sus amigas estaban provocando asustándola en su interior que lo supieran ya.

Mina: Lo que vimos fue que... –respirando profundamente- vimos a Darien con una joven.

Serena ya respirando un poco más tranquila pero sabiendo ya, de antemano, que era hora de decirles la primera verdad que oculta en su interior.

Sere: Y, eso que tiene de malo.

Rei: Que se estaban besando. Darien te esta engañando.

Sere: Darien no me está engañando –respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo escondiendo su nerviosismo con la máscara ya acostumbrada que solía tener cuando estaba con ellas para ocultarles sus verdaderos sentimientos, no sabía plena ni sinceramente desde cuando ya no se sentía tan segura de confiarles todo a ellas, y en cierto modo había veces que eso le preocupaba, pero ese no era, en ese momento, el asunto más importante que atravesaba por su mente. Cómo y qué les iba a decir sobre lo ocurrido con Darien.

Lita: Serena, se que es difícil de creerlo pero es cierto.

Sere: Chicas, talvez es verdad que vieron a Darien con una joven, pero él no me esta engañando.

Rei: Pero Serena...

Sere: Deja terminar de decirle Rei.

Quedándose muda de la impresión, ya que era la primera vez que Serena le hablaba con un tono de voz de mando pero al mismo tiempo de comprensión, dejándola sin armas para rebatirle de momento.

Sere: Como le he estado diciendo, Darien no me está engañando. Cómo me puede engañar si entre el y yo ya no hay nada.

Rei¿Cómo que ya no hay nada?

Sere: Terminamos nuestra relación.

Rei: Y lo dices tan tranquila. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste¿Acaso no somos tus amigas, o es que ya no confías en nosotras?

Sere: Eso no es cierto Rei.

Rei: Además tu futuro, el futuro de Tokio de Cristal depende de tu relación con él. Acaso te volviste loca.

Ami: Tranquila Rei, mejor que Serena nos termine de explicar, porque esto tiene una explicación verdad Serena.

Sere: Claro que la tiene. Solo que es un poco complicado de explicar...

Rei: Pues que esperas para explicarnos. Acaso crees que tenemos todo el día.

Sere: Lo que pasa, es que, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, nuestra relación empezó a decaer. Las llamadas comenzaron a escasear entre nosotros, ya casi no salíamos juntos y cuando lo hacíamos el siempre estaba serio y distante, yo no sabía que hacer para acercarme a él ya que cada vez que lo intentaba el me decía que estaba cansado por el trabajo. Dejó de sonreír sinceramente conmigo, fingía estar bien y empezó a callarse las cosas al igual que yo. Ya nunca nos decíamos te amo y ni un te quiero lograba yo escuchar de sus labios. Y pues otras cosas que pasaron, que decidí terminar con esto.

Mina: Es decir, que tu terminaste con él.

Sere: Así es Mina. Fui yo la que decidió dejar de vivir esa mentira que era mi relación con él.

Lita: Pero Serena¿qué acaso ya no lo amas?

Sere: El amor se fue acabando y uno de nuestros errores principales fue creer desde un principio que éramos los mismos del Milenio de Plata, continuamos con la misma historia de amor que teníamos en ese tiempo como punto de partida, y eso no debió ser así. Debimos haber empezado desde cero, ambos habíamos cambiamos. Y con respecto a tu pregunta Lita, pues no, ya no le amo. Si le quiero y le aprecio pero decirles que lo amo es como engañarlas a ustedes, a él y a mi.

Ami: Y él no dijo nada, no intento hacer algo para no perderte.

Sere: No. Ni siquiera se que haya pensado él, ni que expresión o reacción tuvo. Pero por lo que me di cuenta el día de hoy hace un rato y por lo que me dicen terminó aceptando lo que yo le dije, el término de nuestra relación.

Lita¿Y por qué no sabes cuál fue su reacción?

Sere: Porque yo no se lo dije directamente, le escribí una carta. Talvez esa no fue la mejor manera de terminar pero al menos ya se terminó esa farsa.

Mina: Serena¿por qué no nos habías dicho que su relación iba mal?

Sere: Porque no lo creí conveniente, se me hacía egoísta arruinar la felicidad de cada una de ustedes con mis problemas.

Lita: Serena, tu sabes que eres una persona muy importante y especial para nosotras.

Ami: Lita tiene razón Serena, siempre te hemos ayudado y apoyado y créeme que para nosotros eso no es una carga ni un problema, al contrario.

Rei: No tenías porque habernos ocultado eso. Te has distanciado mucho de nosotras, ocultas tus sentimientos y tus problemas. Ya no nos platicas que ha sido de tu vida, ni lo que haces o lo que te pasa y aun así me dices que si confías en nosotras. Pues esto es un ejemplo de que no es así.

Sere: Rei es que...

Rei: Es que nada Serena. Talvez sea mejor que sigas así, que ya no confíes en nosotras, que no nos digas nada. Talvez es mejor que hasta aquí termine todo.

Sere¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme con eso de que hasta aquí termine todo?

Rei: Hasta aquí llega nuestra amistad.

Sere¿Qué?

Lita: Rei, no crees que estás siendo algo impulsiva con lo que estás diciendo.

Rei: Que no te das cuenta Lita. Ahora como Serena ya está en la Universidad por terminar su carrera, ahora que ya no pasa nada que tenga que ver con el mal y cosas así, ya no nos necesita más a su lado. Su actitud está hablando por ella sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna. Y yo no pretendo estarle rogando para que me diga que es lo que le pasa. Así que el permiso de ustedes me retiro y Serena, no quiero verte más cerca de mi templo. No quiero ver por aquí hipocresías o personas que dicen confiar cuando lo que más sienten es desconfianza. Adios.

Se levando rápidamente y saliendo del salón donde se encontraban reunidas no pudo evitar que sus ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, porque ciertamente a ella le había dolido en serio que Serena no les hubiera dicho nada y lo que más la ponía así era que en realidad no quería alejarse de ella pero sus impulsos le ganaron y su orgullo le impedía volver y disculparse con ella.

Mientras las demás chicas no sabían que decir y observaban a Serena sorprendidas por su reacción.

Lita: Rei no quiso decir eso Serena.

Sere: Pero lo dijo –respondió sin ningún sentimiento reflejado en su rostro o en su voz y de forma demasiado calma, según las chicas- y sobre todo creo que en cierta forma tiene razón.

Ami: Razón en que Serena.

Sere: En que me he alejado mucho de ustedes, más de lo normal y no se que es lo que me está pasando en ese aspecto. Creo que necesito aclarar mis ideas.

Mina¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Sere: Que creo que es mejor que me distancie de ustedes. No quiero hacerles daño o lastimarlas con mis actitudes.

Ami: Pero que estas diciendo Serena. Nosotras no queremos que te alejes. Si es por lo de Rei, no te preocupes verás que pronto se arreglan las cosas.

Sere: No es solo por lo de Rei, yo lo necesito y no es que me vaya alejar de ustedes para siempre. Solo un tiempo. Un tiempo para pensar y reflexionar. Pro favor chicas.

Lita: Segura que es lo que quieres.

Sere: Si.

Lita: Bueno si así lo quieres.

Mina: Sere solo recuerda que siempre estaremos

Ami: Contigo, y que puedes contar con nosotros

Lita: No te olvides que somos y seremos siempre tus amigas.

Sere: Gracias chicas.

Y sin decir algo más, Serena se retiró en silencio.

Sere: Espero que esto sea lo que quiero. Tomar la decisión de alejarme de ellas por completo de momento. No porque no las quiera o no las necesite. Creo que mi mundo cambio en un punto de vista diferente. Ocultarles cosas desde hace tiempo fue mi error y lo dejé crecer y no se cuando estoy con ellas siento como si no pudiera ser como soy, por eso pienso que de momento lo mejor es alejarme de ellas. Aunque esto me parte el alma.

* * *

_Hola... hasta aquí termina este capítulo, por cierto, el más largo que he escrito. Espero que le haya gustado mucho. Y que opinan de la reacción de las chicas, de Rei (creo que se paso con lo que le dijo)jejeje, y un alejamiento entre Serena y las demás... ¿Se mudará en serio con los hermanos Kou?... ¿y que onda con las miradas entre Yaten y Mina? Esto y más próximamente en los siguientes chapters..._

_Y antes de despedirme quiero agradecer sus reviews... enserio me da gusto que les agrade e interese la historia..._

_Katiesnape_

_Lady Palas_

_Hechizera Leis_

_Bueno pues me despido... y nos vemos en el próx. chapter_

_Atte: Black Tears M._


	7. Kyoko Kou

N.A. Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de la autora de Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi..

pensamientos ccc>

descripciones o acciones al tiempo de diálogos –ccccc-

notas o aclaraciones en (ccc)

* * *

Capítulo 6. Kyoko Kou

18 de Julio...

Días después de haber hablado con las chicas

Luna: No puedo creerlo, tengo mi propia habitación a mi tamaño.

Sere: Te dije que tenían todo preparado para nuestra llegada.

Yaten: Además tanto tu como Sere se merecen lo mejor.

Seiya: Si, eso es cierto. Y si que te decidiste rápido a vivir aquí con nosotros.

Sere: Pues si, ya vez.

Taiki: Y que fue lo que te dijeron las chicas de que ibas a vivir aquí con nosotros, porque si les dijiste verdad.

Sere: Ellas no lo saben.

Yaten: Como que ellas no lo saben¿por qué no les dijiste?

Sere: Porque he decidido alejarme de ellas por completo por un tiempo.

Taiki: De ellas¿acaso tienes problemas con ellas?

Sere: No exactamente. Pero desde hace ya algún tiempo me he estado distanciando de ellas y no se, como que últimamente no me siento muy bien cuando estoy con ellas, es decir, que siento como si no les tuviera la suficiente confianza, casi todo el tiempo que estoy con ellas es como si trajera una máscara, finjo siempre estar bien aunque no lo este y pues mejor pongo mi cabeza en claro a seguir haciéndoles eso, ellas no se lo merecen.

Seiya: Pero bueno. Espero que las dos estén cómodas con sus respectivas habitaciones.

Luna: Por supuesto que si, y de nuevo, muchas gracias.

Yaten: No hay nada que agradecer.

Taiki: Bueno ya que están instaladas que les parece si ensayamos un poco y tu eres nuestra espectadora Luna.

Y así se pasó el día hasta entrada ya la media tarde...

Yaten: Definitivamente eres muy buena Sere.

Taiki: Yaten tiene razón.

Sere: Hay no exageren.

Seiya: Pero bombón si no están exagerando.

Luna: Claro que no. Tu eres muy buena Serena, siempre lo has sido.

Sere: Hay, pues muchas gracias, por cierto, les quería comentar algo.

Seiya¿Qué paso bombón?

Sere: Lo que pasa es que para estar con ustedes en el grupo, me gustaría cambiar de look.

Taiki¿De look? Como.

Sere: Si, es decir, cambiar de peinado de corte y color de cabellos, verme distinta.

Yaten: Y por qué quieres hacerte ese cambio.

Seiya: Supongo que es para que las chicas no te reconozcan, o me equivoco.

Sere: Así es. Por supuesto también tengo que cambiar de nombre.

Yaten: Si que quieres desaparecerte por completo. Y ya pensaste en que nombre quieres que te llamemos.

Sere: Pues he estado pensando en , Kyoko Kou.

Yaten¿Kyoko Kou?

Taiki: Pues no esta mal.

Seiya: Pues entonces de ahora en adelante serás Desiree Kou.

Sere: Esta bien, solo tengo que ir a hacerme todos esos cambios que les mencioné. Así que me voy de una vez. Nos vemos en la noche chicos.

Seiya: Pero si ya casi en de noche bombón. Puede ser algo peligroso.

Sere: No te preocupes. Además yo conozco a alguien que me puede ayudar.

Serena salió de la mansión Kou y se dirigió a la casa de una amiga de la infancia a la que desde hace tiempo solía frecuentar. Llegó entonces a una casa modesta pero hermosa de dos pisos y tocó el timbre.

Voz mujer: Hola Serena.

Sere: Hola Molly.

Molly: Que te trae por aquí.

Sere: Pues una, quería saludarte y dos, quería saber si me puedes hacer un cambio de look.

Molly: Claro que si, pasa.

Sere: Gracias.

Molly: Así que ha llegado el momento.

Sere: Pues si, solo que algo paso en mis planes que lo cambió todo.

Molly: Pero que fue. Porque según lo último que me contaste era que: Ibas a terminar con Darien, probablemente iba a regresar Seiya e ibas a formar parte del grupo de él. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Sere: Pues si terminé con Darien y ya regresó Seiya.

Molly: Hay que bien amiga.

Sere: Sip, pero lo que no tenía considerado era que me iba a alejar por completo de las chicas y por esa razón cuando entre en el grupo me voy a cambiar de nombre.

Molly: Bueno y eso ¿por qué, y ¿cambiarte de nombre?

Sere: No se, creo que necesito alejarme de ellas. Ya nada es como antes y al menos por un tiempo estar así, no quiero que me reconozcan cuando me vean en el grupo. Por eso estoy aquí, quisiera que me ayudaras a cambiar. Y con respecto a lo del nombre ya lo tengo. Ahora voy a ser Kyoko Kou...

Molly: Así que Kyoko Kou, me parece bien Claro, no hay problema. Ya sabes que con lo del salón de belleza que tengo, los cursos que he tomado y eso ya soy toda una experta...jajajaja.

Sere: Entonces a empezar.

Y así se paso el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche. Ya entrada la media noche en las afueras de la mansión Kou...

Luna¿Serena, eres tú?

Sere: Pero Luna, qué haces aquí afuera, hace frío.

Luna: Es que te estaba esperando. Estaba impaciente por ver tu nuevo cambio, además que quería ser la primera en verte.

Sere: Bueno entonces¿qué tal me veo?

Luna: Serena, no se si ya te diste cuenta, pero estamos aquí afuera, en la noche donde casi no te alcanzo a ver nada.

Sere: A si verdad. Upppsss, jejeje, entonces entremos.

Ya dentro de la residencia...

Luna¡Wow! Molly si que sabe hacer un cambio de Look –concluyó la gatita con estrellas ocupando el lugar donde debieran ir sus ojos.

Sere: Si, -contestó Serena que lucía totalmente diferente. Su cabello antes largo y rubio, ahora era negro y con un corte estilo en capas pero sin hacer niveles (degrafilado o escalonado como prefieran llamarle) que le llega ahora a media espalda. Sus ojos azules fueron cambiados por unos pupilentes color miel- pero bueno ya vamos a descansar que es muy tarde y mañana tengo que ir a la Universidad a recoger los resultados de mi examen de Titulación.

19 de Julio...

A la mañana siguiente en la mansión Kou, Seiya se encontraba tocando en la habitación de su adorada bombón.

Luna: No esta Seiya.

Sere: Cómo que no está. ¿Qué no llegó en toda la noche?

Luna: Si llegó, pero se fue temprano a buscar los resultados de un examen APRA su Titulación.

Seiya¿Y por qué no me aviso, la hubiera acompañado?

Luna: Es que no quería despertarte, también me dijo que los veía en la disquera a la hora en que quedaron.

Seiya: Bueno, entonces me voy a arreglar, nos vemos luego Luna.

Mientras tanto en la Universidad de Tokio...

Profesor: Señorita Tsukino, debo que ha presentado su examen de Titulación con los mayores honores. Le entrego su certificado y diploma de Titulación, es usted ya una periodista.

Sere: Muchas gracias –y dando media vuelta abandonó el salón donde todavía quedaban algunos estudiantes por recibir su constancia- al fin me he titulado, he terminado mi carrera, que bien

Sin darse cuenta por donde caminada, tropezó con una joven de cabellos corto azul, cayendo Serena al piso.

Mujer: Hay disculpa, no me fije por donde iba, déjame ayudarte.

Sere: No te preocupes yo también iba distraída no puede ser, es Ami, espero que no me reconozca

Ami¿Estás bien?

Sere: S no te preocupes, no hay problema, gracias.- terminó de decir, mientras continuaba con su camino y se alejaba de la joven sailor mercury.

Ami: Creo que se me hizo algo familiar. No lo creo, es solo mi imaginación.

Yaten: Seiya, ya deja de caminar de un lado a otro, vas a hacer una zanja en el suelo, además me estás desesperando.

Seiya: Pues que quieres que haga, si ya se tardo quince minutos, estoy preocupado.

Yaten: Oh vamos Seiya. Serena ya es una adulta, sabe cuidarse sola, además que talves se retraso en su escuela un poco más. Por cierto no siempre llegaba tarde a donde iba.

Taiki: Si Seiya, mejor cálmate un poco, ya no ha de tardar mucho.

-----------------

Un timbre se alcanzó a escuchar en una residencia a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio.

Voz mujer: Si buenas tardes –dijo una hermosa jovencita de no más de 17 años, de ojos color violeta; abriendo la puerta.

Sere: Hola Hotaru.

Hotaru: Princesa eres tu, pasa.

Haruka¿Quién es pequeña?

Sere: Cómo, ya no me reconoces.

Haruka¡Gatita! Pero que te has hecho

Sere¿Qué no te gusta como me veo?

Haruka: Como no me va a gustar si te ves preciosa.

Sere: Pues muchas gracias.

Michiru: Serena pero que te hiciste, te ves hermosa.

Sere: Muchas Gracias.

Michiru: Y¿qué te trae por aquí?

Sere: Tengo que informales algunas cosas.

Hotaru¿Acaso a pasado algo malo princesa?

Sere: Pues no, eso creo. Pero no me llames princesa, no me gusta mucho que me llames siempre así, mejor dime Serena.

Hotaru: Bueno, pasa algo malo Serena.

Sere: No creo que sea algo malo. Primero que nada, les informo que me he cambiado de casa.

Haruka¿A dónde¿con quién? –preguntó en un énfasis algo celoso.

Sere: A una casota. Jejejeje, bueno a una mansión con unos amigos.

Haruka¿Amigos hombres?... ¿Quiénes son¿cómo se llaman¿te sientes segura viviendo son ellos¿por qué te mudaste con ellos?...

Michiru: Tranquila Haruka, deja que Serena termine de hablar.

Sere: Gracias Michiru. Como decía estoy viviendo con unos amigos. Ustedes los conoces, sus nombres son Seiya, Taiki y Yaten Kou.

Haruka¿Qué, estás viviendo con Seiya –al decir esto, Serena no pudo evitar un sonrojo en su rostro.

Sere: Bueno no solo con él, también con sus hermanos. Tengo mi propia habitación, no pago ni renta ni nada y ellos me respetan y me quieren mucho. Además como voy a formar parte de su grupo para los ensayos es más fácil para mi vivir con ellos.

Michiru: -Apresurándose a hablar antes que Haruka- Y las chicas y el joven Chiva ya saben sobre eso.

Sere: Pues, de hecho no. Eso es otra cosa que les iba a comentar. He terminado mi relación con Darien.

Haruka¿Acaso te hizo ese infeliz, porque si fue así me las va a pagar.

Michiru: Tranquila Haruka, Serena te hizo algo. Si fue así entonces no tengo motivo alguno para detener a Haruka.

Sere: Pues la verdad, él y yo ya nos habíamos distanciado mucho, el amor entre los dos se fue acabando. Decidí dejar de vivir esa mentira, además que lo que vi me hizo darme cuenta que ya era suficiente.

Michiru¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Sere: -Con mucha tranquilidad respondió a la pregunta- LO vi con una joven abrazándose, creo que lo que me hizo reaccionar de lo mal que iba nuestra relación fue cuando vi ese beso entre ellos, ese beso lleno de pasión y sobre todo amor, algo que entre él y yo ya casi no existía, y ... y

Haruka: Y definitivamente no se la va acabar. Lo voy a buscar en este mismo instante para darle lo que merece.

Sere: No. Supongo que él tenía sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo, además no vale la pena, él ya está con esa joven y yo planeo continuar sin él ya que él no es todo en la vida para mi. Dejé de amarlo desde hace mucho tiempo, lo único que tenía era la idea en mi cabeza de amarlo, solo la idea y no el sentimiento.

Haruka: Pero aun así, como se atreve. Haber¿por qué no fue sincero desde que empezó esa relación con esa chiquilla?

Sere: No lo se. Creo que eso es la única cosa que no le perdono, que no me dijera la verdad. Pero bueno –concluyó Serena dando a entender que ya no quería hablar más del tema.

Michiru: -Entendiendo lo que quiso decir Serena, cambio de tema rápidamente- Y Serena¿por qué las chicas no saben que vas a vivir con los Kou?

Sere: Pues primero tuve un pequeño problema con Rei por no haberle dicho antes lo que me pasaba con Darien, aunque ellas no saben que Darien si me estaba engañando , y de ahí, me di cuenta que me he distanciado mucho de ellas, ya casi no les cuento lo que me pasa y siempre finjo estar bien cuando estoy con ellas. Eso me hizo pensar que algo anda mal con nuestra amistad, pero no por ellas, sino por mi. Por eso tome la decisión de alejarme de ellas por un tiempo para aclarar es parte conmigo misma. Por ello no saben que estoy viviendo con ellos y mucho menos que yo voy a ser parte de los Three Light´s también por eso cambie de ser imagen.

Hotaru: -Que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio- Princesa, digo Serena, solo me queda decirte que por mi parte, tienes todo mi apoyo en todo lo que decidas hacer.

Michiru: También el mio Serena.

Haruka: Y el mio, solo te digo que ya nos dijiste que no lo amas y eso, pero si me lo llego a encontrar pobre de él.

Sere: Hay Haruka...jajajaja. Muchas gracias por su apoyo chicas. A por cierto otr cosa que les iba a decir. A partir que este en el grupo de los chicos, voy a usar otro nombre.

Hotaru¿Cuál?

Sere: Kyoko Kou

Michiru: Así que la niña del presente.

Sere: Que mejor nombre escogí. No estoy viviendo ni del pasado o en el futuro, sino el presente, por esa razón elegí ese nombre. Pero bueno me tengo que retirar. Nos vemos chicas.

Haruka/Michiru/Horatu: Nos vemos...

-----------------

Seiya: Una hora ha pasado y aún no llega. Y si le pasó algo en el camino.

Yaten: Ya basta Seiya. Seguramente ya esta aquí, del otro lado de esa puerta a punto de abrirla –y como dándole la razón, la puerta se abrió dando lugar a una hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos miel.

Sere: Hola

Seiya: Bombón, pero que hermosa te ves –olvidando rápidamente la preocupación que tenía al verla frente a él- bueno tu siempre te ves hermosa, pero definitivamente ese corte, ese color de cabellos y ojos te va muy bien. Y por cierto si que eres brujo Yaten.

Sere: -Con cara de que OO- De que hablas.

Yaten: No habla de nada, pero debo admitir que por una vez en su vida creo que tiene razón en algo. Te ves preciosa.

Taiki: Si, te ves muy bien.

Sere: A pues muchas gracias chicos. Y bien, donde está el contrato para firmarlo y el representante para conocerlo.

Seiya: Pues el contrato está aquí y él ya no debe de tardar.

Así esperaron diez minutos más, dándole a Serena tiempo suficiente para leer el contrato, cuando un hombre joven de no más de 30 años, alto, de cuerpo atlético, cabello corto algo despeinado color ambarino y ojos grandes verdes, apareció en la puerta y se dirigió hacia los hermanos Kou.

(N.A. A partir de aquí indicaré haré una separación. Cuando le hablen a Serena por el nombre de Kyoko aparecerá al principio del diálogo _Kyo_ y cuando se dirijan a ella como Serena será como hasta el momento _Sere_.)

Representante: Chicos ya estoy aquí¿ya ha llegado su nueva integrante?

Yaten: A hola Josh. Si, mira es ella.

Josh: Ching Joshua señorita, mucho gusto –se presentó tomando la mano de Serena y besándosela de una forma elegante y corte, lo que provoco en la chica un leve sonrojo por el acto y un casi ataque de celos por parte de Seiya.

Sere: Soy Kou Kyoko, un placer señor Ching.

Josh: No me diga Señor Ching, me hace sentir más viejo de lo que estoy, jejeje. Hábleme de tu y llámerme Josh.

Kyo: Entonces Josh, llámame también de tu.

Josh: Bueno

Ya para este momento Taiki y Yaten ya estaban casi agarrando a Seiya por los hombros para que no se abalanzara sobre el simpático representante Josh.

Josh: Supongo que ya leíste el contrato con la disquera para formar parte del grupo. Así que te voy a pedir que firmes en donde te indica y a partir de este momento serás otra integrante más del grupo de los Three Light´s y como ya sabes yo soy el representante del grupo. Y por cierto supongo que ya lo sabes pero aun así te lo informo. El día 29 del presente mes, será la presentación del regreso de los Three Light´s a la prensa, por consiguiente también va a ser tu presentación como nueva integrante. En fin, aquí tus hermanos, porque supongo que eso son por el apellido, me han enviado un demo con algunas canciones cantadas por ti y déjame decirte que tienes una maravillosa voz, así que te aseguro que te irá muy bien este medio, tendrás mucho éxito.

Kyo: Pues, muchas gracias.

Josh: No tienes nada que agradecer preciosa –dijo él acercándose a ella sutilmente y viéndola fijamente.

Seiya: -Tratando de disimular sus celos, algo muy difícil de hacer para ser sinceros- Bueno ya nos tenemos que retirar.

Josh: Así por supuesto. Yo también seguir preparando todo para su presentación. Nos vemos el próximo 29, ya les hablaré yo antes para decirles los últimos detalles y todo lo demás. Aunque espero verte antes Kyoko –con una sonrisa coqueta se dirijo a la aludida- y un placer en conocerte –despidiéndose de ella otra vez con un beso en su mano- hasta luego chicos.

Tratando de controlar a Seiya, los chicos se despidieron de su representante y se fueron rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento antes de que Seiya se les escapará y fuera a hacerle frente a Josh.

Tratando de tranquilizar a Seiya, Taiki comenzó una conversación.

Taiki: Y por cierto Serena¿cómo te fue en la Universidad?. Luna nos comentó que fuiste por tus resultados del examen de titulación.

Sere: Pues me fue muy bien. Ya tengo al fin mi Título y con altos honores. Y me encontré a una de las chicas.

Yaten¿A quién te encontraste?

Sere: A Ami- contesto ella, volteando a ver a Taiki.

Taiki: A si. ¿Y te reconoció?

Sere: Para nada. No me reconoció.

Seiya: -ya olvidando el anterior ataque de celos- Que bien que no te reconoció, espero que después por lo menos por algún tiempo ninguna de ellas te reconozca. Porque eso es lo que quieres verdad.

Sere: Si. Esperemos que no lo hagan. Y pues me tardé también algo porque pase a ver a Haruka, a Michiru y a Hotaru para decirles lo que hasta el momento ha pasado.

Seiya: Y cómo tomaron que estés viviendo con nosotros.

Sere: -Recordando la expresión de celos que presentó Haruka soltó una pequeña risita- Pues con un grito en el cielo por parte de Haruka, pero bueno. Dice que cualquier cosa que me hagas que me ponga triste o algo así, que te las verás con ella.

Seiya: Se ve que no cambia para nada. Como he de hacerle algo a mi bombón que quiero con toda mi alma –concluyó él abrazando por la cintura a su amada Serena.

Yaten: Bueno ya basta de escenas de amor.

Seiya: Hay si que eres un amargado Yaten –mientras Yaten simplemente le daba la espalda caminando con dirección a la camioneta.

Yaten: Bueno que tienen pensado quedarse ahí parados.

Sere: Supongo que no. Oigan podemos irnos ya a la casa. Es que no he comido nada y son las tres de la tarde y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Seiya: Entonces por qué ir a al casa, mejor vamos a un restaurante a comer.

Sere: Si, vamos.

Yaten: Esta bien vamos, pero ya súbanse.

Y así los cuatro fueron a un restaurante a comer.

Mientras en otro lugar...

Voz mujer: Said, cuánto tiempo falta para que llegues a la Tierra –preguntaba el holograma de una mujer que apareció frente a un joven alto, delgado y de cabello verde.

Said: Su majestad, me da gusto informarle que falta muy poco, ya hemos pasado la Luna de la Tierra. Solo es cuestión de llegar con usted y esperamos sus órdenes Majestad.

Majestad: Muy bien –y desapareció enseguida. Ya físicamente la mujer se encontraba en una habitación de pie frente a una ventana pensando- El momento de continuar con la siguiente parte de mi plan contra lo que fue el Milenio de Plata está por llegar, al fin destruiré su legado: la princesa Serenity. Esta vez no vas a sobrevivir princesita y mucho menos renacer. Al fin podré recuperar lo que me debió de haber pertenecido desde hace muchísimo tiempo... El Cristal de Plata será mío.>

Una risa siniestra llenó toda la habitación en la que se encontraba esa joven mientras un aura negra la rodeaba cada vez más.

_Bueno pues esto fu el capítulo 6. Diferentes cosas están sucediendo. Y que forma más particular de ser es la del representante Josh que claramente mostró cierto interés en nuestra protagonista... ¿Y quien será esa que se quiere vengar de Serenity¿Qué razones tiene para hacerlo a parte de querer conseguir el Cristal de Plata? Esto y más en el próximo chapter... _

_Por cierto cuando Michiru le dice a Serena lo de "la niña del presente" se refiere al nombre ya que Kyoko significa: "niña del presente". Cualquier duda, reclamación, opinión favor de dejar Review. Agradeciendo de antemano que lean este fic._

_Quiero agradecer a **Midnightblue1** Gracias por tu review. Y con respecto a esa mujer si ya leíste los demás capítulos ya sabrás el nombre de la susodicha mujer aunque solo te digo que no solo va a hacer ese papel en esta historia..jajajaja (risa maquiavélica)._

_También a **Lady Palas** gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia me da gusto que te este gustando. Y ya te cumplí tu deseo con respecto a lo de vivir con los chavos a ver como le va a Serena o mejor dicho Kyoko Kou._

_Se despide de ustedes una servidora..._

_Atte: Black Tears K. _

_Nos vemos pronto! _


	8. Invitaciones, encuentros y un concierto

N.A. Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de la autora de Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi..

pensamientos ccc> todos los dialogos que terminen en > son pensamiento es que aqui no marca el que es el principio del pensamiento... si se llegan a confundir avisenme mejor apra que cambie de símbolo...

descripciones o acciones al tiempo de diálogos –ccccc-

notas o aclaraciones en (ccc)

* * *

Cap. 7 "Invitaciones, encuentros y un concierto" 

20 de Julio

Una joven que se veía aproximadamente de 16 años caminaba balanceándose de un lado a otro, con una tez muy pálida y demacrada de color casi amarillento, delgada y a punto de desfallecer. A cada paso que daba, su vista se nublaba más a causa de algunas heridas en su cuerpo, como si acabara de salir de alguna batalla.

Jovencita: Al fin he llegado al Templo de la sailor de ...

Rei salía de la habitación donde se encuentra el Fuego sagrado, y a lo lejos alcanzó a percibir como la silueta de alguien se deslizaba rápida y fuertemente hacia el suelo.

Rei: Cuidado –gritó ella corriendo en dirección a la joven que yacía en el suelo.

Se acercó a la joven y revisó rápidamente si respiraba. Con mucho cuidado la cargó (ya que casi no pesaba la joven), Rei lo atribuyó a que no comía bien ay que se veía claramente muy desmejorada, así la llevó hasta una habitación dentro de su casa.

A la mañana siguiente...

Jovencita: -Abriendo primero lentamente los ojos y al no reconocer nada a su alrededor, los terminó de abrir de golpe- ¿Qué¿dónde estoy?

Nicolás: Señorita no se levante. Se encuentra todavía muy débil.

Jovencita¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Nico: Anoche, la señorita Rei la encontró a fuera del templo, supongo que se desmayó, así que la señorita Rei la trajo hasta aquí y la ha estado cuidando durante el resto de la noche y también le ha curado sus heridas.

Jovencita¿Y quién es la señorita Rei?

Nico: Ella es la dueña y sacerdotisa mayor de aquí, el Templo Hikawa. Déjeme decirle que ella es una gran sacerdotisa.

Rei: No exageres Nicolás –dijo mientras iba entrando a la habitación- y dime pequeña ¿cómo te sientes?

Jovencita: Pues, creo que mejor. Supongo que tu eres la señorita Rei.

Rei: Si, mi nombre es Hino Rei, pero no me digas "señorita Rei", dime solo Rei.

Jovencita: Bueno, Rei, muchísimas gracias. Ya el joven me ha dicho lo que ha hecho usted por mi y quiero disculparme por las molestias que les he causado, ya que también me ha dicho él, que usted ha velado por mi durante toda la noche.

Rei: No te preocupes, no es molestia. Además que casi no duermo por las noches. Y dime pequeña¿cuál es tu nombre?

Jovencita: Mi nombre es Yumi.

Rei: Bueno pues mucho gusto. Como ya sabes mi nombre es Rei y él es Nicolás el asistente del Templo.

Yumi: Me gustaría poder agradecerles la amabilidad que han tenido conmigo y por todo lo que han hecho por mi.

Rei: Antes de que pienses en algo, tienes que seguir descansando, aún no te has recuperado y tus heridas no han sanado por completo. Ya después veremos en que nos puedes ayudar. Por cierto ¿qué edad tienes?

Yumi: 18 años.

Rei: Yo te calculaba unos 16 años, pero aún así eres muy jovencita. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó para que te encontrara como estabas anoche?

Yumi: -Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Le dolía recordar lo que pasó- Pues...

Rei: -Interrumpiéndola al ver como se puso Yukio- No te preocupes, sino quieres decirlo no hay problema. Mientras descansa y en un rato Nicolás te traerá de desayunar.

Yumi: Gracias, en serio cuando sea el momento lo sabrás todo a su tiempo –decía Yumi con un tono de seriedad que sorprendió a la sailor del fuego, ya que hasta ese momento Yukio había hablado tan dulcemente, pero regresando rápidamente a su tono de voz del principio- Se ve que tienes un gran corazón Rei. Aceptarme aquí en tu cada en las condiciones en las que me encontraba. Definitivamente Rei, eres una gran persona. Seguro que tienes unas amigas que te deben de apreciar y querer mucho.

Rei solo sonrió tristemente ante lo último dicho por la joven y dando media vuelta, salió de la habitación, mientras de sus ojos caían algunas lágrimas recordando lo ocurrido con las chicas ese día ese día que intentaban decirle a Serena que Darien supuestamente la engañaba.

(Por si ya olvidaron que fue lo que pasó en esa ocasión)

_**----Flash Back---**_

Rei: Es algo complicado para nosotras, pero lo que vi hace rato, me dejo totalmente, como decirlo, extrañada.

Sere: Pero ¿qué fue lo que viste? –temiendo por un momento que la hubiera visto con Seiya y la hubiera descubierto.

Ami: Serena... Lo que pasa es que Mina y Rei nos dijeron que vieron...

Sere: Si... –ya algo exasperada por la intriga que sus amigas estaban provocando asustándola en su interior que lo supieran ya.

Mina: Lo que vimos fue que... –respirando profundamente- vimos a Darien con una joven.

Serena ya respirando un poco más tranquila pero sabiendo ya, de antemano, que era hora de decirles la primera verdad que oculta en su interior.

Sere: Y, eso que tiene de malo.

Rei: Que se estaban besando. Darien te esta engañando.

Sere: Darien no me está engañando –respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo escondiendo su nerviosismo con la máscara ya acostumbrada que solía tener cuando estaba con ellas para ocultarles sus verdaderos sentimientos, no sabía plena ni sinceramente desde cuando ya no se sentía tan segura de confiarles todo a ellas, y en cierto modo había veces que eso le preocupaba, pero ese no era, en ese momento, el asunto más importante que atravesaba por su mente. Cómo y qué les iba a decir sobre lo ocurrido con Darien.

Lita: Serena, se que es difícil de creerlo pero es cierto.

Sere: Chicas, talvez es verdad que vieron a Darien con una joven, pero él no me esta engañando.

Rei: Pero Serena...

Sere: Deja terminar de decirle Rei.

Quedándose muda de la impresión, ya que era la primera vez que Serena le hablaba con un tono de voz de mando pero al mismo tiempo de comprensión, dejándola sin armas para rebatirle de momento.

Sere: Como le he estado diciendo, Darien no me está engañando. Cómo me puede engañar si entre el y yo ya no hay nada.

Rei¿Cómo que ya no hay nada?

Sere: Terminamos nuestra relación.

Rei: Y lo dices tan tranquila. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste¿Acaso no somos tus amigas, o es que ya no confías en nosotras?

Sere: Eso no es cierto Rei.

Rei: Además tu futuro, el futuro de Tokio de Cristal depende de tu relación con él. Acaso te volviste loca.

Ami: Tranquila Rei, mejor que Serena nos termine de explicar, porque esto tiene una explicación verdad Serena.

Sere: Claro que la tiene. Solo que es un poco complicado de explicar...

Rei: Pues que esperas para explicarnos. Acaso crees que tenemos todo el día.

Sere: Lo que pasa, es que, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, nuestra relación empezó a decaer. Las llamadas comenzaron a escasear entre nosotros, ya casi no salíamos juntos y cuando lo hacíamos el siempre estaba serio y distante, yo no sabía que hacer para acercarme a él ya que cada vez que lo intentaba el me decía que estaba cansado por el trabajo. Dejó de sonreír sinceramente conmigo, fingía estar bien y empezó a callarse las cosas al igual que yo. Ya nunca nos decíamos te amo y ni un te quiero lograba yo escuchar de sus labios. Y pues otras cosas que pasaron, que decidí terminar con esto.

Mina: Es decir, que tu terminaste con él.

Sere: Así es Mina. Fui yo la que decidió dejar de vivir esa mentira que era mi relación con él.

Lita: Pero Serena¿qué acaso ya no lo amas?

Sere: El amor se fue acabando y uno de nuestros errores principales fue creer desde un principio que éramos los mismos del Milenio de Plata, continuamos con la misma historia de amor que teníamos en ese tiempo como punto de partida, y eso no debió ser así. Debimos haber empezado desde cero, ambos habíamos cambiamos. Y con respecto a tu pregunta Lita, pues no, ya no le amo. Si le quiero y le aprecio pero decirles que lo amo es como engañarlas a ustedes, a él y a mi.

Ami: Y él no dijo nada, no intento hacer algo para no perderte.

Sere: No. Ni siquiera se que haya pensado él, ni que expresión o reacción tuvo. Pero por lo que me di cuenta el día de hoy hace un rato y por lo que me dicen terminó aceptando lo que yo le dije, el término de nuestra relación.

Lita¿Y por qué no sabes cuál fue su reacción?

Sere: Porque yo no se lo dije directamente, le escribí una carta. Talvez esa no fue la mejor manera de terminar pero al menos ya se terminó esa farsa.

Mina: Serena¿por qué no nos habías dicho que su relación iba mal?

Sere: Porque no lo creí conveniente, se me hacía egoísta arruinar la felicidad de cada una de ustedes con mis problemas.

Lita: Serena, tu sabes que eres una persona muy importante y especial para nosotras.

Ami: Lita tiene razón Serena, siempre te hemos ayudado y apoyado y créeme que para nosotros eso no es una carga ni un problema, al contrario.

Rei: No tenías porque habernos ocultado eso. Te has distanciado mucho de nosotras, ocultas tus sentimientos y tus problemas. Ya no nos platicas que ha sido de tu vida, ni lo que haces o lo que te pasa y aun así me dices que si confías en nosotras. Pues esto es un ejemplo de que no es así.

Sere: Rei es que...

Rei: Es que nada Serena. Talvez sea mejor que sigas así, que ya no confíes en nosotras, que no nos digas nada. Talvez es mejor que hasta aquí termine todo.

Sere¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme con eso de que hasta aquí termine todo?

Rei: Hasta aquí llega nuestra amistad.

Sere¿Qué?

Lita: Rei, no crees que estás siendo algo impulsiva con lo que estás diciendo.

Rei: Que no te das cuenta Lita. Ahora como Serena ya está en la Universidad por terminar su carrera, ahora que ya no pasa nada que tenga que ver con el mal y cosas así, ya no nos necesita más a su lado. Su actitud está hablando por ella sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna. Y yo no pretendo estarle rogando para que me diga que es lo que le pasa. Así que el permiso de ustedes me retiro y Serena, no quiero verte más cerca de mi templo. No quiero ver por aquí hipocresías o personas que dicen confiar cuando lo que más sienten es desconfianza. Adios.

Se levando rápidamente y saliendo del salón donde se encontraban reunidas no pudo evitar que sus ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, porque ciertamente a ella le había dolido en serio que Serena no les hubiera dicho nada y lo que más la ponía así era que en realidad no quería alejarse de ella pero sus impulsos le ganaron y su orgullo le impedía volver y disculparse con ella.

_Después de que Serena se retiró las chicas hablaron con Rei..._

Lita¿Cómo pudiste hablarle así a Serena?

Rei: Bueno, talvez fui un poco dura, pero me dolió que no confiara en nosotros.

Lita: Tu crees que a nosotras no nos afectó y acaso nos comportamos como tú, como tú que le das la espalda. Todas las personas tienen secretos incluso entre amigas. Serena habrá tenido su razón para no decirnos.

Rei: Se que me equivoqué. Pero solo tengo disculparme con ella.

Mina: Me temo que no va a ser sencillo ni posible eso.

Rei¿De qué hablas?

Ami: Serena ha decidido alejarse de nosotras un tiempo.

Rei¿Qué? Solo por lo que le dije, eso demuestra que sigue siendo igual de berrinchuda que antes.

Lita: No te atrevas a hablar así de Serena. La única que tiene la culpa de que ella tomará esa decisión eres tu.

Ami: Si no le hubieras dicho eso, no nos hubiera dicho que quería alejarse.

Mina: Si le llega a pasar algo en este tiempo tu tendrás la culpa.

Rei: Serena siempre ha sido una cobarde, dudo que tenga el suficiente valor para alejarse de nosotras.

Ami: Se ve que no has notado todos los cambios que ha tenido Serena y te aseguro que va a cumplir su palabra.

Rei: Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que ella decida que hacer con su vida.

Lita: Claro que si la tienes, y como puedes decir eso, tú que te decías llamar hace un rato su amiga.

Rei: Lárguense de aquí. Váyanse, déjenme en paz.

Lita: Si eso quieres. Nunca volveré a pisar esta casa me oíste. Chicas, vámonos, al parecer aquí ya no somos bienvenidas.

_**---Fin del Flash back---**_

Rei: Pero qué he hecho. Alejé a mi mejor amiga de mi lado por mi estúpido orgullo sin comprenderla, perdí a mis amigas por no aceptar mis errores. Las extraño chicas. Aún no se cómo me pudo pasar eso, cómo pude actuar de aquella forma con ella. Fue como si no hubiese sido yo misma. Perdóname Serena>.

------------------

Sere¿Qué está pasando¿dónde estoy? –se preguntaba, mientras una serie de imágenes y escenas desconocidas para ella, empezaron a desarrollarse frente a una confundida Serena.

(Inicio de las escenas frente a Serena)

"_Se encontraba una mujer de cabello largo con ondangos, color plateado, con una corona que indicaba que pertenecía a la Realeza y una Luna creciente en su frente. Frente a ella, otra mujer de cabellos igualmente largo color ámbar con destellos rojizos recogido con un listón rojo oscuro, ojos de igual color que el listón y con una Luna menguante en la frente (es decir hacia abajo) con un ligero tono rojizo._

_-Por favor, detén esta batalla, no vale la pena –dijo la primera con la Luna creciente._

_-¿Qué deje esto? Yo merecía haber pertenecido a la familia del Milenio de Plata, no tu "Reina Serenity", –hablando con cierto sarcasmo en su voz- tu me lo quitaste, me arrebataste al que era el príncipe de la Luna, el debió haberse casado conmigo y tu todavía te atreviste a tener una hija de él. Tu alejaste a todos de mi lado._

_R. Serenity: Yo no alejé ni a él ni a nadie de ti Yuriko. Fuiste tu misma con esa ambición de poder y oscuridad en ti. Mucho trataron de hacerte entrar en razón y que le hiciste tu, los llamaste traidores. Tu sola provocaste esto, pero, aún hay tiempo de cambiar eso. Deja toda esta lucha, olvida ese rencor que te consume, busca lo que no has encontrado aún... la felicidad._

_Yuriko¿Felicidad? La única manera de ser feliz es tener lo que me debió pertenecer desde un principio... el Cristal de Plata... _

_R. Sere: El cristal nunca podrá estar en tus manos. La maldad que te rodea ha envenenado tu alma._

_Yuriko: Así que no me lo piensas dar, pues entonces no me dejas más remedio. Te maldigo a ti y a tu descendencia. La "felicidad" como tu la llamas desaparecerá de tu reino y tu legado sufrirá. Por el poder del cristal de Luna Roja, dame el poder para obtener lo que deseo –inmediatamente pronunciadas las últimas palabras, una especia de rayos rojos surgieron de la palma de su mano, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la Reina Serenity..._

Sere: No...

(Fin de las imágenes)

Luna: Serena, Serena, despierta –gritaba la pequeña gatita angustiada.

Sere: -Abriendo rápidamente los ojos- ¿Qué fue eso¿qué pasó?

Luna: Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo. De repente comenzaste a murmurar algo. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

Sere: Creo que era algo así como una batalla. Pero nada importante, solo olvídalo.

Luna: Pero Serena.

Sere: Solo fue un mal sueño. Es mejor de me levante de una vez, según el despertador con las 6 a.m. y mejor me comienzo a arreglar.

Momentos después, mientras Serena se vestía...

Sere: Luna, quiero preguntarte algo.

Luna¿Qué pasó Serena?

Sere: Mira, siento que el peligro ya está muy cerca. Las chicas pueden necesitarme y quiero ayudarlas pero sin que sepan que soy yo.

Luna: Y has pensado en algo.

Sere: Pues, ayudarlas sin hacer uso del Cristal de Plata.

Luna: Serena, acaso te volviste loca. El Cristal de Plata es una de las fuentes de tu poder.

Sere: Lo se Luna, pero además de que no quiero que me descubran, algo me dice que no use el Cristal, además que tengo un gran poder y fuerza dentro de mi. He estado pensando y quería preguntarte si no existe alguna forma de crear un Cristal diferente al de Plata, uno que sea la concentración de mi propio poder, el cual me permita controlar mi poder y utilizarlo sin que sea una dependencia por él.

Luna¡Wow Serena, ahora si que pensaste.

Sere¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Luna: Yo, nada. Je je je je –contestó Luna con una cara de inocencia fingida.

Sere: Luna.

Luna: Bueno, bueno, ya me dejó de reír. Y con respecto a tu pregunta. Pues si, si hay una forma de crear un Cristal que depende solo de ti y de tu energía, un cristal puro. Pero es algo complicado formar uno, nunca nadie lo ha conseguido con éxito, ya que se requiere un alto grado de concentración, tener un deseo puro y se podría decir que poner la vida en ello.

Sere¿Poner la vida en ello?

Luna: Bueno, es decir que tienes que utilizar toda tu energía vital para así poder crear el cristal. Pero una vez que el cristal se forma, según se dice, el creador no sufre los cambios físicos, como el gasto de energía, directamente, sino que el cristal tiene la facultad de absorberlos y sobre todo proteger a su creador. Pero aun así Serena es muy peligroso.

Sere: Mmmmmm...

--------------

Unas tres horas después en alguna parte de Tokio, una joven de cabello rubio largo, se encontraba corriendo y con lo que parecía ser...una tostada en la boca...? OO

Mina: No puede ser, no voy a llegar a tiempo. Ya se me hizo muy tarde –era lo que iba murmurando la joven mientras corría a su máxima velocidad.

Voz hombre¿A dónde va con tanta prisa señorita? –preguntó un joven de cabellos grises con destellos blancos, desde su automóvil del año que seguía a la chica.

Mina: -Sin voltear a ver al joven- Que le importa

Voz h: Bueno, yo solo preguntaba por si no querías que te llevara Mina, pero como veo que no quieres me voy –concluyó el joven con voz de resignación.

Mina: -Al escuchar su nombre en ese desconocido, decidió parar y ver quién era y cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que era- ¡Yaten! Ups, disculpa, es que no me había dado cuenta que eras tu.

Yaten: Entonces si aceptas que te lleve.

Mina: Claro que si –contestó ella con entusiasmo.

Yaten¿A dónde vas?

Mina: A la disquera internacional de Tokio, la que está en el centro

En el camino...

Mina: Por cierto y ¿cómo es que me encontraste?

Yaten: Pues fue pura casualidad. Yo iba aquí manejando como si nada y de repente vi pasar por la calle a una joven que definitivamente se merece el premio por correr tan rápido. Entonces te reconocí enseguida.

Mina: Oh! –contestó una Mina algo sonrojada.

Yaten: Por cierto¿si vas a ir a nuestro concierto?

Mina: Por supuesto que si –contestó ella con estrellas en sus ojos.

Yaten: Entonces te haré llegar la invitación en la semana o mejor yo personalmente te la llevo.

Mina: Como desees –ahora con corazones en sus ojos.

---------------

Taiki: Buenos días

Lita: Buenos días, bienvenido a "Luz de Luna", permítame un momento enseguida le atendemos –contestó mientras colocaba unos platillos en una charola.

Lita: Disculpe, como decía bienvenido –volteando a ver al cliente- Taiki, pero si eres tu.

Taiki: Hola. Como la vez pasada que nos vimos comentaste que tenías una fuente de sodas decidí buscarla por el nombre. Así pasaba a saludarte, a probar la comida que seguramente no has perdido tu toque y sobre todo a invitarte cordialmente a nuestro próximo concierto.

Lita: Pues, gracias por la invitación. Con gusto acepto ir.

Taiki: Te enviaré la invitación en la semana. Oye te puedo pedir una rebanada de un pay de queso con fresas y un café de vainilla?

Lita: En seguida te lo traigo. Si, el personalmente vino a invitarme, que bien>

----------

Unas horas más tarde

Voz mujer: Dra. Mizuno, le busca un joven.

Ami: Hágalo pasar –momentos después la puerta del consultorio se abrió dejando pasar a un joven alto y de cabellos castaño- buenos días, siéntese por favor. En qué puedo servirle –preguntó terminando de revisar un archivo.

Taiki: Pues, vine a saludarte.

Ami: Hola Taiki, disculpa es que no me había dado cuenta que eras tu. Que sorpresa. Pero que te trae por aquí, acaso te sientes mal.

Taiki: Para nada, me siento muy bien. El motivo por el que vine una para saludarte y otra para invitarte a la próxima presentación del grupo.

Ami: Ah bueno, pues gracias por invitarme, con gusto estaré ahí. Oye y cómo conseguiste la dirección.

Taiki: Pues busque y busque y busque en el directorio Mizuno y ahí lo encontré.

Ami¿Qué? OO

Taiki: No es cierto, le pedí a Lita tu dirección. Ella me dijo que tu estabas trabajando en el mismo consultorio que tu mamá y entonces ya me pasó la dirección.

Ami: A.

-------------------

Seiya: Bombón segura que no hay problema que ellas vayan.

Sere: Tu sabes que no y más cuando tus hermanos quieren que vayan, por mi no hay problema. Yaten para este momento ya le debió de haber dicho a Mina y Taiki supongo que ya se las ingenió para ir con Lita y después con Ami.

Seiya: Me pregunto al final quién conquistará a mi hermano: la cabeza o el estómago.

Sere: Ja, ja, ja, hay Seiya.

Seiya: Por cierto que harías si llegara a ir Rei.

Sere¿Acaso tendría que hacer algo? –preguntó de forma cortante.

Seiya: Pues no lo se, tu dime.

Sere: Pues si te refieres a que me voy a poner histérica o algo parecido, no. Me viene dando lo mismo que ella vaya o no.

Seiya: Bueno, conste.

Sere¿Qué quisiste decir con ese conste?

Seiya¿Yo¡Nada!

Sere: Más te vale.

Seiya: Oh vamos bombón –dijo abrazándola y besando sus labios a la vez que en su mente planeaba ir a invitar a cierta joven de cabello negro rojizo.

---------------

22 de Julio

Yumi: Oye Nicolás.

Nico: Si dime.

Yumi: Rei siempre esta sola como estos días.

Nico: No, ella tiene amigas, solo que me parece que se pelearon hace unas semanas. Desde ese día no vienen y ella se la pasa todo el día encerrada y sola.

Yumi: Pero yo debo conseguir unirlas de bueno –dijo para si misma en un murmullo.

Nico: dijiste algo Yumi.

Yumi: No, nada. No dije nada.

De repente un joven un poco algo, de cabello negro azabache y largo, de ojos azules como la noche, se acercó a Yumi.

Joven: Hola, buenas tardes.

Yumi: Buenas tardes joven.

Joven: Se encuentra la señorita Rei.

Nico: En un momento viene.

Joven: Gracias.

Yumi no apartaba su vista del recién llegado, algo la hacia verlo fijamente.

Yumi: Siento algo en este joven. ¿Quién será? Conoce a la princesa de la Luna, tiene su rastro. Eso quiere decir que ella lo ha escogido a él>.

Joven: Hola Rei.

Rei: Seiya, hola, que se te ofrece.

Seiya: Vine a invitarte la presentación que vamos a tener por nuestro regreso el 29 de este mes.

Rei: Así, algo habían comentado ese día –diciendo pesar disimulado- solo que no se si pueda ir.

Seiya: O vamos Rei, además la invitación se extiende para tus amigos –dirigiéndose a Nicolás y a Yumi.

Nico: Señorita Rei, yo digo que si acepte, no ha salido desde ese día, creo que necesita relajarse y distraerse.

Rei: Supongo que tienes razón Nicolás, tu que dices Yumi te gustaría ir a un concierto.

Yumi: Si –esbozo la joven con una sonrisa entusiasta parecida a Serena, o bueno al menos eso fue lo que pensó Rei algo melancólica.

Seiya: Bueno, entonces, les haré llegar la invitación en esta semana, Nos vemos después.

Rei: Hasta luego. Solo me pregunto si las demás van a ir>

----------------

Haruka¿Qué paso gatita¿para qué nos querías ver?

Sere: Es que quiero invitarlas a mi próximo debut en el grupo de los Three Light´s el próximo 29 de Julio.

Hotaru: Por supuesto que iremos a verte princesa.

Michiru: Con gusto iremos.

Sere: Que bien, espero también le digan a Setsuna que está invitada. Y en la semana les enviaré la invitación.

Hotaru: Si, nosotras le decimos.

Michiru: Y cómo te ha dio viviendo con los jóvenes Kou.

Sere: Muy bien. Ellos me cuidan mucho y estoy feliz.

Haruka: Pues más les vale que te cuiden por que sino, pobre de ellos.

Sere: Je, je, je... Bueno ya me tengo que ir.

Haruka: Te vas con cuidado. ¿Vienes en tu auto?

Sere: No, vengo en el auto de Seiya. Decidí no usarlo por un tiempo por si me encuentro con las demás, no me reconozcan.

Haruka: bueno, entonces vete con mucho cuidado gatita.

Michiru: Si, y nos veremos el 29 en tu debut.

Hotaru: Bye.

Sere: Nos vemos.

-------------------

23 por la noche y madrugada del 24 de Julio

Era de noche, dos habitaciones, dos sueños relacionados de un pasado por conocer.

Habitación de Serena

**Sueño de Serena**

_Una jovencita de no más de 17 años, cabello largo y rubio peinado con dos ondangos; se encontraba en su habitación sentada en una cama, cuando otra joven de cabello negro rojizo vestida de manera peculiar le informaba algo._

_Sailor Mars: Princesa Serenity, el Príncipe Endimión acaba de llegar de la Tierra y la espera en el salón principal._

_P. Serenity: Gracias Mars, dile que me espere un momento._

_S. Mars: Como diga, con su permiso me retiro._

_Saliendo la sailor de fuego de la habitación, la princesa se levantó y se dirigió al balcón que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella. Se asomó por el, llamándole la atención una nave que comenzaba a despegar. Por alguna extraña razón ella no podía apartar su mirada de aquella nave._

Habitación de Seiya

**Sueño de Seiya**

_Un joven de 17 años, cabello negro azabache y ojos tan profundos como la noche, se encontraba en una nave de la Tierra que partía de la Luna._

_Joven: Por qué yo no puedo quedarme en la Luna, yo quiero conocerla, siempre la veo solo desde la Tierra, eso no es justo._

_Guardián 1: -Este, un joven más alto que el primero, de cabello café- Príncipe Eien, recuerde que solo pasamos a la Luna a dejar a su hermano mayor, el Príncipe Endimión, ya que nosotros debemos de ir al planeta de las Flores._

_P. Eien: Pero eso no es justo, mi hermano debería ir con nosotros por ser el futuro heredero real por ser el mayor y debe estar enterado de cómo está la situación en los demás planetas._

_Guardián 2: -Este no era tan alto como los otros dos, con el cabello blanco y destellos grises- Príncipe, debe entender que así lo dispuso su padre._

_P. Eien: Lo sé –concluyó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el castillo de la Luna, mientras su mirada se clavo en un punto específico, en una bella joven que estaba en un balcón principal del palacio- Por qué mi corazón acaba de latir fuerte al ver a esa joven> ._

**Sueño Sere**

_P. Serenity: -Que aún seguía contemplando la nave- Alguien muy especial va ahí, Lo se. Su presencia es muy cálida y agradable, puedo sentirlo. ¿Quién es? –la imagen de un joven de cabello azabache y ojos azules se hizo presente en la mente de la joven- Él, él es el responsable de que mi corazón se este emocionando, por qué me siento así. Se supone que solo me siento así con Endimion, pero este joven..._

(Pensamientos y diálogos de ambos sueños los pongo de aquí en adelante seguidos ya que pasan al mismo tiempo pero cada uno en su sueño respectivo)

_P. Eien: Tengo tantos deseos de conocerla, saber su nombre, quiero tomarla entre mis brazos>. _

_P. Serenity: Quiero conocerle _

_P. Eien: Amarla es mi único anhelo a partir de este momento>._

_P. Serenity: Soñar con él no puedo, yo amo a otra persona, pero_

_P. Eien: Y aun así con solo verla...>_

_p. Serenity: No puedo evitarlo, solo con sentir su presencia..._

_P. Eien/ Serenity : -Cada uno de los príncipes donde se encontraban- Dio un vuelco mi corazón- Los dos al mismo tiempo pronunciaron._

Habitación de Serena

Sere: ...-Abriendo los ojos- Seiya...

Habitación de Seiya

Seiya: -Despertando pronunció- Bombón, Serena...

Sin poder evitarlo, Serena se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a otra donde un joven se encontraba contemplando el techo pensando en...

Seiya: -Al notar que la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente- bombón, pero que haces aquí, son las 2 de la mañana, deberías de estar descansando.

Sere: Bueno es que me desperté hace unos momentos y como no pude volver a dormir, decidí levantarme y quise ver si estabas despierto –contestó ella mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Ella estaba de pie, frente a él; con un bata de dormir de seda color negro, de tirantes delgados que dejaban caer la tela suelta sobre su cuerpo, dándole un toque angelical pero al mismo tiempo, por el color, un toque pícaro; sonriéndole y acercándose a él.

Seiya: -Quien rápidamente se sentó en la cama- Bueno pues también estoy algo despierto. Hace unos momentos que abrí los ojos y no los he podido volver a cerrar. Sabes, estaba pensando en ti.

Sere: Así, y qué pensabas de mi –preguntó la joven de forma coqueta, mientras se sentaba junto a él.

Seiya: Pues, pues –comenzando a tartamudear por la cercanía de la joven- que te ves hermosa vestida así.

Sere: Y que más –preguntó con voz inocente pero con un brillo extraño en su mirada.

Seiya: Que, que... que me haces volverme loco –y ya no solo con un sonrojo en su rostro, sino ya con los colores en la cara.

Sere: -Acercándose a los labios de él- me haces perder al control –musito ella, antes de besar los labios de su amante.

Seiya: Bombón¿qué estas diciendo, pero qué haces –dijo casi asustado, ya que Serena lo había empujado hacia la cama y ahora ella se encontraba, por decirlo así, sobre él.

Sere: Cómo que qué estoy haciendo, estoy contigo y quiero estar a tu lado.

Seiya: Bombón –estrechándola entre sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo- no sabes cuanto te amo.

Sere: Seiya, yo también te amo demasiado por eso quiero estar contigo, quiero que tu y yo seamos hoy y siempre uno.

Seiya¿Acaso te tomaste algo, segura que estas bien.

Sere: Pero si estoy más que bien porque estoy contigo y no me tomé nada. Hace un rato, me di cuenta que siempre quise estar contigo.

Seiya: Que quieres decir con eso...

Y sin dejar que él siguiera hablando, ella lo besó con tanta pasión a la que no se pudo resistir. Y los dos, dejándose llevar por dos sentimientos que llenaban la habitación unidos: Amor y deseo, fueron testigos de un sello, de una promesa de amor...

---------------

Eran las 8 a.m. y un olor a comida invadió toda la mansión. Luna despertó al momento y viendo que Serena no estaba decidió bajar a ver qué y quién cocinaba. Lo mismo le pasó a dos jóvenes que al percibir el ambiente a comida, se levantaron de golpe y se dirigieron a la cocina temiendo lo peor.

Yaten¿quién está cocinando?

Seiya: Buenos días hermano, siéntate, en un momento servimos el desayuno –dijo, mientras se asomaba desde la cocina a donde estaba su hermano, señalándole el comedor.

Yaten: Tu cocinando Seiya, acaso planeas matarnos por envenenamiento.

Taiki: -Apareciendo en el comedor al mismo tiempo que Luna- ¿Quién está cocinando?

Sere: -Saliendo de la cocina- Buenos días a los tres, cómo durmieron, espero que bien, en un momento les servimos el desayuno, siéntense –exclamo ella, con una alegría que se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos.

Luna: Serena cocinando, esto ha de ser una broma. Pero si tu siempre quemas todo.

Taiki: Me hubieran esperado y yo les hubiera ayudado.

Yaten: Creo que si tu hubieses cocinado estaría más tranquilo. Solo imagínate, Luna dice que Serena quema todo y Seiya no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo se cocina, entre ellos dos nos van a matar solo con probar un bocado. No, yo no quiero desayunar –y mientras Yaten se quejaba, Serena y Seiya entraron de nuevo a la cocina antes de que se les quemara algo.

Taiki: Oh vamos, no puede quedar tan mal la comida.

Yaten: Pero si ya sabes como queda y a que sabe la comida de Seiya.

Taiki: Pero talvez Serena logre que todo quede bien.

Luna: Se nota que nunca has probado algo cocinado por ella.

Taiki¿Tan mala es?

Luna: Creo que lo que aquí hace falta para poder desayunar comida es un milagro –contestó diciendo esto a la pregunta de Taiki. Mientras saliendo de la cocina, una pareja, tosía y traía la cara azul como si se estuvieran asfixiando.

Yaten: Y ahora a ustedes que les pasa. A ya sé, ustedes quemaron la cocina y por están con era cara ya que el humo que esto esta ocasionando los comenzaba a asfixiar.

Seiya: Pues, no.

Sere: Bueno, no exactamente.

Taiki¿Cómo que no exactamente?

Sere: Es que no se quemó la cocina, solo la comida y del hornoesta saliendo fuego.

Luna: Bueno de la comida te lo creo pero¿el horno, se puede quemar un horno.

Seiya: Si, si se asoman verán la columna de fuego que está en la cocina.

Yaten: Pero que han hecho –y dicho esto salió corriendo con rumbo a la cocina, mientras Taiki y Luna no movieron ni un músculo y Seiya y Serena comenzaron a reír.

Yaten: -Que regresaba de la cocina- Ya, ustedes dos dejen de reírse.

Sere: En serio te creíste que se quemaba. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Taiki¿Era broma?

Seiya: Por supuesto, acaso nos creíste tan... Para quemar todo. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Sere: Bueno que les parece si ya desayunamos, me muero de hambre.

Todos se sentaron en el comedor, esta era rectangular para seis personas. Ninguna probaba el alimento, ni un ruido se escuchaba en toda la casa y un ambiente de tensión se comenzó a sentir entre ellos.

Todos esperaban a que Serena o Seiya o ambos, comenzaran a comer, era como una especie de prueba para verificar si ese desayuno se podía comer.

Seiya: Que esperan, comiencen.

Yaten: Primero ustedes, ay que como ustedes lo prepararon les concedemos el honor –dijo en forma algo extraña.

Sere: Oh pues muchas gracias, pero ustedes primero –contestó de forma ingenua.

Yaten: Pero es que quiero comprobar si esta comida es "comestible"- murmuró para si mismo.

Seiya¿Qué dijiste?

Yaten: Que ustedes primero.

Seiya: Hay ya que como ustedes no quieren empezar a comer, bombón, los dos empezaremos.

Sere: Bueno –mientras que con el cubierto, tomaba el primer pedazo de comida al igual que Seiya, introduciéndolos en sus bocas, respectivamente.

Y viendo que la pareja continuo comiendo y no les pasó nada, ni perdieron la conciencia o algo extraño, los demás los imitaron.

Taiki: Esto está delicioso, y quién dijo que ustedes dos no saben cocinar juntos.

Seiya: Oh vamos Taiki.

Sere: Tu cocinas mejor que yo.

Luna: Serena¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

Sere: En ningún lado, esta comida nos salió del corazón. Verdad Seiya.

Seiya: De corazón –y con una mirada de cómplices entre ellos, continuaron con el desayuno.

-------------------

29 de Julio

Así se pasaron los días. Cada una de las chicas recibieron su invitación para asistir al concierto. Hasta que llegó el día.

Yaten: Son las 7 p.m., el concierto empieza a las 8:30 p.m. y Serena no baja, ya es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde.

Sere: Tranquilo Yaten.

Yaten: Si estoy tranquilo.

Seiya: No le creas mucho, lo que pasa es que está muy nervioso, ya no cantamos para encontrar a la princesa, sino por el gusto de hacerlo y está algo nervioso. Además que es lago desesperado.

Yaten¿Qué dijiste?

Seiya: Lo que oíste.

Yaten: Pero que te crees.

Taiki: No es momento de que empiecen a pelear otra vez –mientras que a Luna y a Serena les surgía una gotita.

Ya en el lugar de la presentación.

Taiki¿Sere ya sabes como va a estar todo en el escenario?

Sere: No muy bien, deja voy a buscar a Josh para preguntarle –respondió de manera tranquila y aunque no lo demostraba estaba muriéndose de nervios.

Seiya: Qué a Josh, no, yo voy contigo –empezando de nuevo con sus ataques de celos.

Yaten: Tan inseguro eres que piensas que cualquiera te la va a quitar o que –mientras Serena iba en busca de Josh.

Seiya: Cállate. Ya vez, ya se fue sin mi además, yo no soy nada inseguro solo que no me gusta la forma en la que Josh ve y trata a MI bombón.

Taiki: Ya, tranquilos chicos.

Luna: Tranquila. Ya sé que aunque no lo demuestres te estás muriendo de nervios.

Sere: -Que ya estaba algo alejada de los chicos- Hay Luna, me conoces tan bien. Si lo admito, no aguanto, te juro que quiero salir corriendo antes de que todo esto empiece.

Luna: Solo relájate, yo sé que lo harás muy bien. Por cierto no te lo había dicho pero luces hermosa vestida así.

Serena portaba un vestido larga al ras del suelo, color azul en varios tonos desde el más oscuro hasta uno de los más claros reflejo que se pueden ver en una noche, entallado de arriba pero con caída suelta (algo parecido a su vestido de princesa pero sin los pliegues que se le hacen al vestido), sostenido por unos finos tirantes negros y a eso sumarle su cabello negro y los ojos ámbar miel que a pesar de que eran pupilentes, parecían reales, habían adoptado vida en Serena como si fueran sus propios ojos así, simplemente se veía divina, parecía un angel de la noche.

Sere: Muchas gracias Luna. Oye y que vas a hacer si las chicas te llegan a ver.

Luna: No te preocupes por eso, no creo que me vean con tanto alboroto. Bueno ya me voy y no te deseo suerte porque se que no la necesitas pero bueno nunca está de mas. Suerte.

Sere: Gracias Luna.

Luna: -Mientras Serena se iba- Se que lo harás muy bien mi pequeña>.

Seiya: Y que pasó si llegaron sus invitadas. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Taiki: -Algo sonrojado por el comentario- Pues Ami, Lita y Mina están en una de las mesas principales de la derecha.

Yaten: Rei y sus acompañantes se encuentran en una de las mesas del lado izquierdo y Haruka y cia. en una de las mesas del centro.

Seiya: Esta bien, mejor que estén separadas entre si, ya que algo me dice que algo anda mal entre Rei ya las chicas.

Sere: -Que no había escuchado nada de la conversación- Ya regresé chicos, de qué estaban hablando.

Seiya: De lo linda que luces así bombón –provocando un notable sonrojo en la aludida.

--------------------

Presentadora: Un esperado regreso de tres chicos que nos hicieron sentir muchos sentimientos con sus canciones, ahora vuelven con una integrante más. Démosles una cálida bienvenida a los Three Light´s .

En cuanto entraron al escenario, un silencio invadió el escenario; una batería comenzó a escucharse, el sonido de una melodía inundó todo el ambiente. Una joven de pie en medio del escenario, fue iluminada con un reflector y una voz se percibió inmediatamente. Una voz que reflejaba una gran fuerza y al mismo tiempo un sentimiento marcado precisamente en aquella canción que con su corazón interpretaba.

A veces pienso que te miento, cuando te digo que te quiero 

_Por que esto ya no es querer _

_A veces creo que he muerto, cuando no estas y yo despierto _

_Por que se que esto ya no es querer _

Sere: Esta canción... la canto con todo mi corazón...>

_Es algo mas, algo que me llena _

_Algo que no mata ni envenena _

_Es algo mas, algo mas que amar _

_Es algo mas que la distancia _

_Que el dolor y la nostalgia _

_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar _

_Es darte un beso cada noche _

_Que tus manos me enamoren _

_Y que ah lo nuestro crezca cada día mas _

_Por que somos algo mas……Hum yeah _

Sere: Porque la siento... porque se la dedico solo a una persona...>

_A veces creo que eh vivido, mas de mil años contigo _

_Por que se que esto ya no es querer _

_A veces pienso que es mentira, como entraste en mi vida _

_Por que se que esto ya no es querer _

_Es algo mas, algo que me llena _

_Algo que no mata ni envenena _

_Es algo mas, algo mas que amar _

Sere: Seiya...> -y disimuladamente miró a la persona más especial para ella en ese momento.

_Es algo mas que la distancia _

_Que el dolor y la nostalgia _

_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar _

_Es darte un beso cada noche _

_Que tus manos me enamoren _

_Y que ah lo nuestro crezca cada día mas _

_Por que somos algo mas…hum yeah _

_Y yo se que no es querer _

_por que en tus ojos yo me puedo perder _

_Contigo olvido lo que es temer _

_acaso no sabes que tu eres para mi _

_La noche el día y mi vivir _

_La sangre en mis venas lo meto por ti _

_Contigo el mundo no tiene final, _

_y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar..ah _

_Es algo mas que la distancia _

_Que el dolor y la nostalgia _

_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar _

_Es darte un beso cada noche _

_Que tus manos me enamoren _

_Y que ah lo nuestro crezca cada día mas _

_Por que somos algo mas..hum Hoa, yeah _

_Por que somos algo mas_

Sere: Te amo>

Presentadora: Bueno, definitivamente ahora han regresado con todo. Bueno, los dejó con los Three Light´s.

Seiya: Buenas noches a todos, es un gusto y sobre todo un honor para nosotros volver a estar frente a un público como ustedes. Y es para mi un placer presentarles a nuestra nueva integrante Kyoko.

Kyo: -Y tomando todo el aire que abarcaran sus pulmones- Es un gusto para mi, estar frente a ustedes esta noche. Como le dijo Seiya, mi nombre es Kyoko, Kou Koyko Y que les parece si continuamos con otra canción –y terminando de decir esto se escuchó un grito uniforme entre los asistentes clamando, los jóvenes a Kyoko, las chavas a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten y en general aclamaban a sus canciones, mientras ellos continuaban interpretando otras canciones.

Lita: Así que ella es la integrante que nos comentaron. Kyoko.

Mina: Si, es muy bella.

Ami: Y se apellida también Kou, será hermana de ellos. Porque nunca nos comentaron algo de una hermana o ¿si?

Lita: Que yo recuerde no.

Ami: Me parece que la he visto antes, pero en donde. Hay ahora recuerdo. Ya la había visto antes.

Mina¿En dónde?

Ami: La vez que fui a la universidad a ver si de casualidad encontraba a Serena, con eso de que ese día le entregaban resultados, quise ir a ver si la veía, pero no y ese día sin querer me tropecé con esa joven, que por cierto creo que llevaba unos papeles de Titulación.

Lita: Wow, eso quiere decir que esa chica estudió en esa universidad, pero un momento, eso significa que talvez conoció a Serena, ya que ese día solo era para los de la carrera de periodismo.

Mina: Y eso quiere decir que ella, vivía aquí en Japón desde hace tiempo, antes que llegaran los chicos. Talvez así fue como Serena se los encontró ese día...

Mientras en otra mesa...

Haruka: Gatita si que tiene una bellísima voz.

Michiru: Si y transmite mucho sentimiento al cantar.

Setsuna: Además creo que ese cambio le quedo muy bien y ese vestido, muy hermoso combina con ella, aunque me hubiera gustado mucho haberlo diseñado yo pero bueno, ya será para la otra.

Y en el otro extremo...

Nico: Wow, que hermosa joven y canta muy bien.

Rei¿Hermosa? –musitó en tono algo celoso.

Nico: Bueno, pero no más hermosa que usted señorita.

Rei: Ja, ja, ja. Pero creo que se me hace algo familiar, aunque no creo haberla visto nunca creo que ya me había afectado no salir del Templo. Por cierto Yumi, te estás divirtiendo.

Yumi: Si. Es la primera vez que asisto a un concierto. Gracias por haberme traído con ustedes.

Rei: No tienes porque agradecer, ahora se puede decir que ya eres parte de la familia del Templo. Además que es agradable tenerte sabes, a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocemos, eres como una hermana para mi a la que quiero cuidar y proteger. Algo que creo no hice bien con Serena. Yumi me la recuerda tanto, que creo que por eso siento que debo cuidarla>.

Yumi: Rei... –pronunció con voz conmovida, mientras la canción que se escuchaba en ese momento, llegaba a su fin.

Y así continuo el concierto hasta que este tuvo que llegar a su fin.

Taiki: Muchas gracias por permitirnos llegar nuevamente a ustedes con nuestra música.

Yaten: Y demostrar que ustedes siguen brindándonos su apoyo a nuestra música.

Seiya: No saben cuanto agradecemos su presencia esta noche.

Kyo: Muchas gracias nuevamente por su cálido recibimiento y su presencia.

Taiki: Nos despedimos no sin antes decirles

Yaten: Que nos veremos próximamente

Seiya: Presentando nuestro nuevo material.

Kyo: Nos vemos pronto.

Los presentes comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, comentando el espectáculo que acababan de presenciar. Mientras los 4 integrantes Kou, se acercaban a una mesa del centro.

Haruka: Muy bien hecho gatita.

Kyo: Haruka gracias, pero recuerda que aquí mi nombre es Kyoko.

Haruka: Bueno, muy bien hecho Kyoko. Por cierto ustedes tres en especial tu –dirigiéndose a Seiya, acercándose a el casi como si fuera a golpearlo- cuídala mucho, porque si le llega a pasar algo.

Seiya: -Contestando también en forma algo... agresiva- Jamás permitiría que le pasara algo a mi Kyoko, yo daría hasta la vida por ella.

Setsuna: Me alegra escuchar eso joven Kou, ya que si le pasa algo, Michiru y yo no detendremos a Haruka.

Seiya: Je, je, je, je –riendo algo nervioso OO.

Michiru: -Cambiando de tema- Ustedes cuatro tocan y cantan de maravilla. Los felicito.

Hotaru: Hay si, cantas hermoso prin... digo Kyoko.

Kyo: Muchas gracias pequeña Hotaru.

Setsuna: Pero creo que es hora de irnos.

Kyo: Cuídense mucho, luego las voy a ver –mientras ellas se retiraban, tres jóvenes se acercaban a ellos.

Mina: -Estuvieron geniales.

Lita: Muy bien, felicidades.

Ami: Felicidades chicos.

Taiki: Pues muchas gracias.

Kyo: Seiya –le murmuró en voz baja- ya me voy.

Seiya: Pero...

Kyo: -Apartándose de las chicas- Es que me siento cansada.

Seiya: Te acompaño, voy contigo.

Kyo: No, quédate con tus amigas. No te preocupes, ni que me fuera a perder.

Seiya: Kyoko, déjame irme contigo.

Kyo: Sería una descortesía para ellas. Seiya.

Seiya: Hay esta bien, porque me convences tan fácil.

Kyo: Pues ya vez. Je, je, je. Bueno, me voy. Con permiso –dijo hacia las recién llegadas mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

Lita: Creo que no le agradamos mucho.

Ami¿Se encuentra bien?

Seiya: Si, solo está algo cansada. Además no es que no le agraden, es que ella es así, algo cortante con... las personas que apenas conoce –contesto mintiendo.

Dirigiéndose rumbo a la salida, Kyoko chocó sin querer con una linda jovencita.

Kyo: Disculpa no me fije.

Yumi: No hay problema. Un momento, tu eres la cantante verdad.

Kyo: Pues, si. Kou Kyoko, mucho gusto pequeña.

Yumi: Pero si ya tengo 18 años. Mucho gusto soy Yumi. Wow, nunca había conocido a una cantante. Que emoción.

Kyo: A bueno pequeña –mientras sonreía por la expresión de la jovencita- Je, je, je. ¿Estas sola?

Yumi: No, vine con mi hermana, bueno no es mi hermana pero desde que la conozco, y eso que es hace mucho tiempo, me ha cuidado y protegido como una hermana y también con un amigo de ella que se ve, aunque no lo acepta ella, que lo quiere mucho –contesto la joven, que ahora ya tenía un color rosa en su piel, sin esa palidez, concierta inocencia.

Nico: Aquí esta señorita Yumi.

Yumi: Que me digas solo Yumi.

Nico: Bueno, solo Yumi, te estábamos buscando.

Yumi: Es que de repente los perdí de vista y conocí a la señorita Kou.

Kyo: Oh no me digas así, dime Kyoko. Un momento, que este no es Nicolás el amigo de...>

Yumi: Bueno es que me tropecé con Kyoko y pues apenas estábamos empezando a platicar. Hay por cierto, él es Nicolás.

Nico: Un placer señorita. Permítame decirle que canta usted muy bien y tiene una hermosa voz.

Kyo: Muchas gracias, pero háblame de tu.

Nico: Gracias.

Rei¿La encontraste Nicolás? –llegando junto a él- veo que si. Hay no lo puedo creer, tu eres la nueva integrante. Déjame decirte que cantas hermoso.

Kyo: Gracias –respondió en un tono algo seco, aunque la verdad le dolía usar ese tono con ella, ya que en su ser aun la consideraba su amiga.

Rei: Soy Hino Rei. Una gran admiradora de los chicos y créeme que desde esta noche, de ti –al expresar esto, Kyoko se sonrojo bastante, ya que para ella era un halago saber que Rei la admiraba en algo, aunque solo sea por ser Kyoko Kou y no Serena Tsukino- ¿Ya te vas?

Kyo: Si, es que me siento algo cansada.

Rei: No quieres que te llevemos, si mal no recuerdo los chicos mencionaron que vivían cerca del Templo, así no ha de estar muy lejos.

Kyo: No muchas gracias, no quiero causarles molestias.

Nico: Pero si no es ninguna molestia.

Yumi: Ándale¿si? –dijo la joven con una expresión de puchero en su cara.

Kyo: Hay, ya que insisten los tres.

Llegando a la residencia Kou.

Kyo: Gracias por traerme, en serio.

Rei: No hay de que.

Kyo: Me gustaría compensarles de alguna forma. Ah ya se, que les parece si los invito a comer mañana por la tarde.

Yumi: Si –gritó la joven con entusiasmo- verdad que si Rei.

Rei: No como crees. No te preocupes –concluyó la sailor de fuego, haciendo que la ilusión de Yumi se viniera abajo.

Kyo: Oh vamos, mira ya hasta desanimaste a Yumi.

Rei: -Y viendo a Yumi, no le quedó de otra más que aceptar- Esta bien.

Kyo: Genial, solo tengo una pregunta. ¿Dónde paso por ustedes mañana?

Rei: Bueno, puedes pasar si quieres al Templo Hikawa, ahí es donde vivimos. Si lo conoces.

Kyo: Es uno que queda como ha unos diez minutos de aquí ¿no?

Rei: Así es.

Kyo: Bueno entonces paso mañana por ustedes. Y de nuevo gracias por traerme.

Rei: Gracias a ti. Nos vemos mañana.

Yumi: Cuídate, bye. -Bueno al menos ya encontré a la princesa, vaya cambio que se hizo hasta su esencia cambio pero al menos pude seguir reconociéndola, la recuerdo diferente, pero con eso de que esto ya es otra época, al fin la primera parte de mi plan ya esta en marcha, esto es bueno, pero poco a poco, quiero que todo salga bien y sin errores, antes de que mi hermana comience>.

Kyo: -Mientras veía alejarse el auto donde iban ellos- Hay, pero que estoy haciendo, según no quiero que me descubran y en especial Rei y mira que hasta la he invitado a comer. Aunque no se, creo que deseaba hacer eso, talvez así, pueda conocer a Rei desde otra perspectiva además me esa jovencita Yumi me agrado bastante, su vitalidad y energía me recuerda un poco a mi hace tiempo. Je, je, je.

Mientras tanto en un departamento de Tokio, una mujer hablaba para si misma, pensando en voz alta...

Mujer: Seguramente para este momento ya estará separada de sus amigas, aunque no se como habrá sido ya que yo solo conjuré el hechizo para que se separaran, pero sé que mi influencia dio algo de resultado y todo gracias a que recuerdo su esencia logré encontrarlas, aunque no se cuales son sus identidades, pero bueno eso no importa mucho. Ahora esta sola la princesita, ja, ja, ja, aunque ese día que la reconocí y la vi iba con un joven, pero como dije esta sola, ya que probablemente sigue siendo como antes, que sola no puede hacer nada, y sin sus amigas y sin su "adorado" novio. No he sentido desde ese entonces el rastro de ella o del Cristal de Plata, me preguntó donde estará. Pero como decía mi "querida hermana" –mencionando esto último de forma sarcástica- poco a poco, quiero que todo salga bien y sin errores. Pronto tendré esa venganza que he estado esperando -mientras una sonrisallena de maldadadornadaba su rostro.

* * *

_Bueno aquí esta el capítulo 7, vaya que creo que esta algo largo, pero bueno, al fin pude terminar de subirlo, jeje imagínense me tarde casi 9 días en terminar de pasarlo a la compu jajaja nunca suban un cap. mientras platican o ven tv o bueno al menos yo no debo porque sino me tardo los siglos. Espero que les haya gustado y que les pareció¿quién será esa joven llamada Yumi¿Cuál será su verdadera misión, y al fin el esperado regreso de los Three Light´s. La canción que interpreto Serena es "Algo más" y pertenece al grupo La 5ta. Estación. En mi opinión esa canción quedaba algo parecido a lo que ella siente por Seiya o ustedes que opinan. Y esos sueños de batallas pasadas que tiene Serena que significaran. Más los sueños de Serena y Seiya... jejeje... _

_Por cierto por si ha alguien le interesa, el significado del nombre del príncipe hermano de Endimión, Eien es Eterno_

_Me despido, no sin antes agradecer sus reviews..._

_**Usagi – Yuuko**: Bueno, pues muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado este chaper... y ¿qué te pareció ese momento de Serena y Seiya? Y créeme que para el siguiente capítulo se viene un momento muy especial y se puede decir que hasta importante en la vida de ellos dos. _

_**Lady Palas: **Que buenoq ue te gustó el cap. Y mejor que ellos disfruten de esta pez que aun tienen, porque créeme que pronto vendrán por llamarlos así, los ataques del enemigo jejeje._

_**Eliz**: Hola Elizabethsabes también es mi pareja favorita jejeje, y como dije pronto vendrán sorpresas con ellos dos, la primera de ellas la conocerás hasta el próximos capítulo jejeje. Y no te preocupes al contrario me da gusto que te guste el fic y que lo leas. Y gracias por lo de buena escritora... jejeje pus._

_**Adonis**: Hola mujer, hasta que lo lees, jajaja no es cierto. Gracias, ya se que he mejorado pero como dices todavía me faltan cosas, disculpa la ortografía es que a veces se me va, jejeje. Y espero que te guste este capítulo... y por cierto gracias por ayudarme en lo del nombre para el príncipe... ya vez que si termine dejando en Eien. Bueno espero certe más seguido por aquí eh. Jejeje._

_**Luna**: Que bien que te haya gustado, y si tienes toda la razón en lo de la transformación, como te das cuenta aquí empecé a hablar de eso, con el Cristal Puro...jejeje y créeme que no falta mucho para conocer la nueva identidad "guerrera de Serena" creo que ya va a ser la Princesa de las identidades en vez e la Princesa de la Luna, jejeje. _

_**Midnightblue1**: Y eso que apenas vas en el cap 2 bueno en el 3 jejeje, a ver que te parecen los demás, por cierto espero que te este yendo bien en esos exámenes que me comentaste y gracias por lo de la información de Escaflown jejejeje._

_Gracias nuevamente por todos sus reviews y en especial por seguir esta historia, que supongo que sin ustedes, no sería nada. Yo solo me encargo de plasmar las situaciones y ponerles énfasis, pero esta historia es para y por ustedes... Gracias por su apoyo y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. BYE_

_ATTE: Black Tears K._


	9. Lecturas, una comida y proposiciones

N.A. Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de la autora de Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi..

pensamientos /ccc/

diálogos "ccc"

Para acciones al mismo tiempo que diálogos -ccc-

notas o aclaraciones en (ccc)

* * *

Capítulo 8. Lecturas, comida y proposiciones.

30 de Julio

Templo Hikawa

Una joven descendía de un mercedes benz con dirección a la entrada del templo. Ella estaba vestida con una falda con doble caída color negro, una blusa de hombros descubiertos pero con mangas al mismo tiempo que van desde más abajo del hombro hasta las muñecas sin pasar de las manos y era de color blanco y entallada dejando ver el cuerpo esbelto y bien formado de la joven.

"Buenas tardes" –saludo la joven recién llegada.

"Kyo llegaste" –Dijo alegremente Yumi

"¿Kyo?" –Pregunto con algo de curiosidad

"No te gusta. Es que Kyoko esta bonito pero como Kyo esta más corto además se escucha más tierno."

"Pues no suena mal. Y si tu lo dices, dime como tu quieras pequeña."

"¡Uju!" –Exclamó Yumi con una alegría notable en su rostro.

"Eres muy tierna."

"Tu también eres muy tierna aunque ahora lo quieras ocultar frente a Rei" –y al decir esto, un escalofrío recorrió a Kyoko algo sorprendida por las palabras de la jovencita.

"Ah buenas tardes. En un momento sale la señorita Rei." –Dijo un joven que se acerco a las dos chicas.

"Gracias" –musitó Kyo

"Aun no se por qué le llamas todo el tiempo señorita Rei, Nicolás" –preguntó con intenciones algo extrañas Yumi.

"Pues, porque le tengo mucho respeto y ..."

"Y ella te gusta. Jejeje" –concluyó Yumi.

"Pero que cosas dices Yumi, eso no es verdad" –gritó él mientras a Kyoko una gota le apareció sabiendo de antemano que él desde hace tiempo se moría por la Sacerdotisa.

"Si claro, por eso siempre la andas halagando."

"Hay niña, mejor ya cállate."

"Je, je, je, je. Bueno está bien, pero algún día lo tendrás que admitir y se lo tendrás que decir. Oye Kyo, y aparte de que eres cantante¿te dedicas a otra cosa?"

-Kyo que trataba de disimular su risa por lo ocurrido con Nicolás- "Pues, hace poco terminé de estudiar una carrera, estudié periodismo pero aún no se si voy a desempeñarla, con eso de que ya acabo de entrar en el medio del espectáculo."

"Wow."

"Hay Kyoko" –gritó una joven de cabello negro y destellos rojizos que iba saliendo de la casa–ya llegaste, disculpa es que estaba terminando de arreglarme"

"Lo que en sus términos significa, no sabía que ponerme así que tuve que revolver toda la casa para encontrar algo adecuado" –murmuró de forma graciosa la más joven de todas Yumi.

"¿Qué estas diciendo Yumi?" –chilló Rei que casi no había alcanzado a escuchar a la joven.

"Yo, no dije nada."

"Más te vale. Pero como decía llegaste Kyoko."

-Kyo sonrió al ver esa escena la cual la hizo recordar cuando se ponía a discutir con Rei– "Por supuesto que llegue" –contestó en un tono cortante- "nos vamos."

"Yo no voy" –aclaró Nicolás que ya se había puesto a barrer.

"Y eso ¿por qué?" –preguntó algo extrañada la cantante.

"Lo que pasa es que tengo que realizar una oración el día de hoy dentro de un rato más. Por eso."

"Bueno, como quieras."

"Si, nos vemos luego. Váyanse con mucho cuidado."

Bajaron entonces las tres jóvenes las escaleras llegando hasta el auto subiéndose Rei en el asiento del copiloto y Yumi en la parte de atrás, por supuesto que Kyo iba al volante.

Rei iba vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo fuerte (llamativo) que le llegaba hasta las rodillas el cual no tenía mangas y no tenía un escote muy pronunciado por la parte de enfrente aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de la parte de atrás ya que el escote bajaba por su espalda y terminaba justo a la altura de la cintura.

Yumi lucia un sencillo conjunto rojo oscuro, proporcionado por Rei, de pantalón ligero y cómodo, algo formal, con una blusa negra y un saco del mismo color del pantalón, el cuál combinaba con sus ojos rojos y su cabello ámbar con destellos rojizos.

"¿A donde será bueno ir?" –preguntó la conductora.

"Me parece que anterior cuando fui a comprar las cosas para la comida del Templo, el día que me mandaste Rei, pasé por una cafetería o algo así donde venden comida y se veía deliciosa."

"¿Cómo se llama?" –preguntó Rei para ver si la conocía.

"Creo que Luz de Luna." –contestó Yumi algo pensativa.

"¿Luz de Luna?" –gritaron Kyo y Rei al mismo tiempo.

"/Esa es la cafetería de.../" –dijo mentalmente Kyo.

" /Lita/ No, que les parece si mejor vamos a un restaurante que conozco de comida Italiana." –Pensó y concluyó la sacerdotisa.

"Supongo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Rei."

"/Bueno será para más adelante reunirlas con la otra sailor/." –pensó Yumi.

Ya en el restaurante...

"Está delicioso todo esto, fue una buena idea venir a este lugar."

"Si, te doy la razón Yumi. Esta comida me recuerda que hace unos días, Seiya y yo les hicimos una broma a Taiki y a Yaten diciéndoles que habíamos quemado la comida."

"No sabía que Seiya supiera cocinar."

"Pues ya vez que si sabe" –respondió Kyo como siempre en forma cortante.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" –preguntó Yumi algo desorientada.

"Los otros integrantes del grupo al que Kyoko pertenece."

"¿Acaso tu los conoces?"

"Por supuesto que si. ¿Por cierto, tu eres hermana de ellos Kyoko?"

"Pues/y ahora que le digo/ no exactamente, se puede decir que soy familia."

Rei iba a preguntar algo más pero fue interrumpida al momento por Yumi...

"¿Puedo pedir postre/Uff, si que fue una salvada para la princesa el que preguntara esto, porque supongo que ante un interrogatorio frente a Rei, podía haberse descubierto/

"Claro que si, el postre es lo más delicioso de la comida, a mi me gusta mucho..." –y así, mientras Kyo le seguía diciendo a Yumi muchas cosas sobre los postres, Rei observaba la escena y se acordaba de Serena ya que a ella le gustaban mucho las cosas dulces.

"/Hay, me acuerdo que a Serena le gustaban los postres y veo que a Kyoko y a Yumi también. Creo que las dos me la recuerdan, Yumi por su entusiasmo y ocurrencias y Kyoko, a pesar de que es un poco cortante conmigo a veces, ella refleja una parte de inocencia en sus ojos que solo la he visto en Serena a pesar que sus ojos son de otro color se parecen mucho, ya que tanto los ojos de Serena como los de Kyoko pareciera que tuvieran como vida propia./"

Así concluyó la comida, claro después de que Yumi y Kyo se comieran unos cuantos postres cada una.

---------------

Al llegar al Templo...

7:00 p.m.

"Gracias por la comida" –comento Rei.

"No hay de que, de hecho me la pase bien. Hace algún tiempo que no salía con alguien que no fueran los chicos." –al mismo tiempo que un suspiros escapaba de ella.

"Espero verte pronto y que salgamos por ahí. Je, je, je es divertido." –agregó la más joven.

"Bueno, pues a ver. Las visitare después. Nos vemos"

"Vete con mucho cuidado" –expresó Yumi.

"Hasta luego" –se despidió Rei con una leve sonrisa que para su sorpresa fue correspondida por Kyo.

--------

"Hola ya regresé" –gritó una joven de cabello corto y negro.

"¡Bombón¿dónde estabas? me tenías preocupado" –expreso un joven alto cabello largo y negro.

"Solo salí a comer, ya te había dicho hoy por la mañana" –se disculpó ella con inocencia.

"Es que estaba algo dormido todavía pero¿con quién fuiste?" –preguntó con cierto enojo que en realidad disfrazaba sus celos.

"¿Cómo que con quién, acaso no puedo ir a comer con quien yo quiera."

"Hay bombón compréndeme" –decía suavizando su voz- "es que te quiero tanto, que me preocupo por ti".

"Seiya"

"Bombón tu sabes que te amo y que no me puedo quitar mis celos y preocupaciones. Tu eres mía y de nadie más." –Y terminando de decir palabra alguna, la besó, la besó como si la vida se le fuera a ir, como se retiene el último suspiro de aliento antes de morir, morir en sus brazos, morir de amor.

-------

"Yaten ¿qué hacemos aquí?" –preguntó un joven alto, cabello largo y castaño.

"Nada" –respondió otro joven más bajo que el primero y cabello gris blanquecino.

"¿Cómo que nada? Tu querías venir a la disquera¿para qué?"

"Ahí está mi razón" –dijo mientras señalaba hacia la salida del edificio de la disquera.

Una joven rubia salía de los estudios de grabación con rumbo desconocido para los dos jóvenes que la observaban.

"Bueno hermano, si quieres ya te puedes ir" –exclamaba Yaten.

"Ah y ahora me estas corriendo"

"Si" –contesto de forma descarada el de cabello gris.

"Mmmm" –y murmurando cosas ininteligibles, se retiró del lugar dejándole el auto a su "querido hermano" – "/Bueno al menos me hará bien caminar un rato./

"Hola Mina" –Saludó Yaten acercándose a la aludida.

"¡Yaten! Pero¿qué haces aquí? –expreso la rubia con mucha efusión.

"Pues paseaba por aquí y te vi salir de la disquera y me dije por qué no saludarla y aquí estoy." –con una sonrisa terminó de hablar.

Mina sonrojándose por lo dicho por el joven, no logró articular palabra alguna, solo- "Ah" –que fue lo único que logró pronunciar.

"¿Puedo dar una vuelta contigo?"

"Claro" –contestó Mina algo extrañada por la pregunta de Yaten- "/Desde que regresaron, él se ha estado comportando muy lindo conmigo, será que .../"

"Por cierto, Luna me dijo que no te preocuparas por Artemis si no lo ves uno de estos días porque ella lo iba a ir a buscar ya que quería hablar con él" –comentó Yaten.

"¿Luna?" –preguntó la chica que parecía sonar algo... celosa.

"Si, Luna" –divertido por la expresión de celos que notaba en Mina.

"¿Has hablado con Luna?" –ahora sí, sin poder evitar que sus celos hiciera casi una escena a media calle.

"Lo que pasa es que Luna está viviendo en nuestra casa"

"Vive con ustedes, pero cómo, por qué" –dijo algo "enojada" la rubia.

"Mina, sabemos que Serena se fue /Hay por Kami que estoy diciendo/ así que Luna se vino a vivir con nosotros y además se lleva muy bien con Kyoko /Huy espero no haber hablado de más./"

"Así que lo saben." –musitó con expresión seria y algo melancólica- "la extraño muchísimo, yo nunca quise que ella se fuera" –y mientras hablaba su vista se le nublaba a causa de las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos- "pero ella quiso alejarse, irse."

"Y¿por qué no la buscaron/Tal vez así me entere bien de lo que pasó ese día, ya que Sere no nos dijo mucho/" –preguntaba y pensaba el joven.

"No lo se. Fue como si algo me impidiera retenerla o al menos decirle algo. No se explicarme." –a este punto ya casi no podía hablar, un nudo se formó en su garganta a causa de su llanto.

"Mina" –dijo, mientras la abrazaba tratando de consolar su llanto.

Ya la rubia más tranquila...

"Y por cierto¿a dónde vamos?"

A Yaten le surgió una gotita. Aunque no le importara mucho a donde fueran, el estaba feliz de poder estar con ella aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente a sus hermanos.

------------

"Y ahora adónde voy. Seguramente a casa no, ya que lo más probable es que ella y Seiya querrán privacidad, además Seiya me dijo que por su cumpleaños quería decirle algo a Serena, me pregunto que le irá a decir. Y Yaten que se fue con Mina y yo. Yo no tengo a dónde ir o más bien con quien ir." –terminó de hablar para si mismo algo triste.

Una mujer con aspecto de gitana se encontraba sentada en una banca por la que Taiki iba pasando.

"Joven¿no quiere que le lea su futuro?" –preguntó la gitana.

Taiki no creía que el futuro estuviera decidido pero como no tenía otra cosa mas que hacer, decidió acercarse a la mujer que le llamaba.

"Así que se ha decidido joven. Vamos con confianza acérquese. Siéntese" –señalando una banca frente a ella.

"Gracias" –decía mientras tomaba asiento.

"Revuelva las cartas por favor" –musitó la gitana con voz grave.

Al terminar de barajarlas, la mujer las fue acomodando y destapando una por una.

"Puedo ver que ha tenido vidas interesantes" –comento de forma intrigante la mujer.

"¿Vidas?" –preguntó algo extrañado el castaño.

"Si cariño, vidas, vidas pasadas. Existen algunos secretos de tu pasado más antiguo que desconoces. Ahora, según puedo ver, hay dos personas a tu alrededor que en un tiempo tendrán una gran felicidad con una noticia. En tu camino, se te presentan dos jovencitas por las cuales estas confundido, lo que te pone nervioso, ya que aquí puedo ver que eres alguien centrado y que siempre sabe lo que quiere. Te sientes con un dilema porque no sabes quien de ellas es por la que tu darías todo, mas, no te desesperes pronto sabrás quien es la correcta. Debes tener cuidado, algo pasará pronto, algo muy malo y peligroso. Una venganza a alguien cercano a ti, una unión que fortalecerá la amistad que ayudará a vencer el mal además de que alguien los ayudará."

"¿Qué?" –preguntó algo confundido.

"Algunas cosas aún no las comprendes, pero a su tiempo sabrás lo que quieren decir."

Taiki interesado con lo dicho por ella con respecto a las dos jovencitas se animó a preguntar- "Y con respecto a lo de las jovencitas¿cómo voy a saber quién de ellas es la correcta?"

"Sabrás darte cuenta enseguida, solo no te guíes por la razón, ni confundas aprecio con amor. Tienes algunas afinidades con las dos, pero habla con tu corazón y sabrás la respuesta." –explicaba la gitana con un tono de sabiduría en su hablar.

"OO! Pero..." –trato de preguntar más.

"Todo a su tiempo" –concluyó la mujer dando por terminada la "sesión".

Taiki sin entender muchas cosas de las que dijo la mujer, preguntó el costo de esa lectura.

"La simple satisfacción de que realices tu futuro y vivas el presente sin dudas, es mi pago"

Él cada vez entendía menos así que se despidió de la mujer con una reverencia, y dando media vuelta siguió con su camino no sin antes volver la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la gitana y cual fue su sorpresa al mirar que no había nadie en aquel lugar.

"Vaya, hay creo que necesito descansar" –llevándose una mano a la frente.

--------------

Después de caminar por un largo rato, llegó hasta un parque. Se adentro en el llegando así a un mirador donde se podía observar todo Tokio al igual que la torre. Decidió sentarse junto a esa bella vista y pensar, pensar en sus sentimientos y cerrando los ojos...

"/Por qué me siento así. Qué siento por cada una de ellas. Cuando platico con cada una de ellas siento diversas y diferentes cosas. Las dos me transmiten cierta paz, cierta calma. Además, con las dos tengo ciertas cosas en común. ¿Cómo saber distinguir o más bien como descubrir el verdadero sentimiento que tengo hacia ellas en mi corazón¿Quién de ellas es la correcta/"

Mientras el cavilaba, no se percató que una joven que lo había estado observando se sentó a su lado y lo contemplaba de una forma algo fuera de lo común.

Taiki abriendo los ojos, se percató de la joven a su costado y mientras esta le saludaba con una sonrisa el algo sorprendido preguntó...

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Es que hace unos momentos te vi llegar aquí al mirador y te quise saludar en ese momento pero como no quería interrumpirte porque vi que estabas algo pensativo, mejor me senté aquí a hacerte compañía. Espero no haberte molestado" –respondió la joven de cabello castaño no tan largo sujetado por una coleta.

"No, si no es molestia. Lo que pasa es que me sorprendí al verte" –se excuso al recordar que justamente ella era una de las protagonistas de sus pensamientos y en especial de sus sentimientos.

"Bueno, si tu lo dices. Y dime¿qué haces aquí tan solo?" –preguntó con curiosidad la sailor del trueno.

"Lo que pasa es que Yaten fue a ver a cierta chica de cabello largo y rubio..."

"Ah ya me imagino de que chica se trata. Je, je, je" –respondió con sin mucha sorpresa Lita.

"Si, y pues Seiya se quedó en casa esperando a Kyoko ya que salió y el no se acordaba a donde ella le había dicho que iba a ir y como no regresaba, pues el se quedó esperándola"

"Oye como que Seiya se preocupa demasiado por ella, eso lo noté en el cierto" –comentó Lita de una forma muy extraña.

"Eh pues, si lo que pasa es que la quiere mucho" -Taiki dándose cuenta que había hablado de más trato de componerle a lo que había dicho de forma que no se diera a entender lo que pasaba.

"Ah" –Lita solo musito un expresión simple como encontrando en las palabras del joven algo que precisamente este quería esconder.

"Y tu ¿qué haces aquí?" –preguntó para cambiar de conversación y que no se le fuera a salir algo más e lo debido.

"Pues, ya terminó el horario de la cafetería y vine a darme un vuelta, como no tengo con quién salir ya que Mina iba a estar ocupada y debe seguir ocupada por lo que me dijiste y no pude comunicarme con Ami.

"Y ¿acaso no tienes algún pretendiente o novio con quien salir? –preguntó con mucho interés el castaño.

"Ja, yo, no. Casi todos los hombres que me conocen me tiene miedo o simplemente no soy de su gusto" –contestó algo triste la joven.

"Pero que dices, si tu eres una joven muy bella" –dijo Taiki haciendo sonrojar a Lita.

"Solo lo dices para levantarme el ánimo" –agregó ella, sin aceptar que el comentario de él enserio le había alegrado, aunque también le había dado pena, porque que la persona que te gusta diga que eres bella no es como para no tomarle importancia.

"Lo digo en serio. Talvez esos tipos no se han dado cuenta de la bella mujer y persona que eres y las grandes cualidades que posees."

"Y por cierto ¿tu no tienes a nadie con quien salir?" –preguntó tratando de disimular su alegría al escuchar esas palabras.

"Yo, no" –respondió Taiki con algo de seriedad.

"Eso si se me hace extraño, con las admiradoras que tienes debe de haber alguna que te agrade"  
"Pues, si existe alguien –y al decir esto Lita sintió como su corazón comenzaba a romperse- pero no se si ella sienta algo por mi."

"Y por qué no le preguntas. Además que si no siente algo por ti debe estar loca. Tu eres alguien muy especial y que tienes infinidad de cosas muy valiosas." –comentó Lita.

"En serio crees eso"

"Claro, y no solo lo creo, sino también lo siento –al decir esto su cara cambio del tono rosa a un rojo jitomate- solo te digo que si le llegas a decir a esa persona lo que sientes, y te corresponde, cuando estas con ella no la vayas a lastimar" –ya al decir esto ultimo adquirió un tono muy serio.

"A ti te pasó ¿cierto?" –y sin saber o pensar en lo que hacía la abrazó, un abrazo de protección, de querer cuidarla para que no la lastimen, un abrazó tan cálido que calmo el corazón de ambos al momento- pero que estoy haciendo, simplemente sentí dentro de mi, la necesidad de abrazarla, de sentirla, de cuidarla. Pero, por qué me siento así¿acaso mi corazón ya ha decidido, o más bien ha descubierto quien es su dueña en verdad?

"Taiki, -trato de pronunciar Lita después de un rato de estar así abrazados- ¿por qué me abrazas así?"

Taiki recobrando un poco la razón –"eh disculpa es que... –y al no saber que contestar- ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Lita." –y sin darle tiempo a que Lita se despidiera de él se levando del lugar donde estaban sentados y caminó en otra dirección donde no viera a Lita.

"Soy un tonto, abrazarla así sin ninguna razón aparente –sin darse cuenta, chocó con una joven de cabello azul, la cual cayó sin remedio al piso- /no, y ahora ya tiro a las personas, solo falta que me encuentre a Ami por aquí/ disculpe estaba distraído" –decía mientras ayudaba a la joven.

"No te preocupes Taiki" –musitó la joven.

Taiki que ni siquiera había visto a la joven abrió los ojos como platos cuando reconoció quien era ella –"/no puede ser, yo y mi boca/ "

"¿Estas bien Taiki, te ves algo..._ido_?"

"A si, estoy bien. Por cierto hola Ami y disculpa otra vez por haberte tirado al piso"

"No te preocupes, pero seguro que estas bien, que te parece si nos sentamos y me cuentas que te pasa?"

Taiki no contesto, solo obedeció a la chica y la siguió hasta un gran árbol de Sakura donde se sentaron.

"Ahora si, -mientras se sentaba junto al joven- respira profundamente y dime¿qué tienes?"

Cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente –"no se, supongo que estoy algo confundido. ¿Cómo se sabe cuando uno esta enamorado?" –preguntó mientras abría sus ojos y dirigía su mirada a Ami, mientras se deslizaba sobre el pasto que yacía bajo la gran copa del árbol.

"Este –algo sorprendida por la pregunta, se dio cuenta que lo que tenía Taiki era un problema de amor, así que algo triste contesto- pues, es algo complicado de decir ya que todas las personas sentimos el amor y lo expresamos de diferente forma y manera. Yo pienso que el estar enamorado es un estado de auto-descubrimiento, el sentirte, no se, extraño o diferente cuando estas con una persona, cuando no puedes ni siquiera concebir la idea de separarte de ella. El amor es querer proteger y cuidar a esa persona especial, es querer que esa persona sea feliz aunque no sea contigo. sacrificar todo por ella. Bueno eso pienso yo.

"¡Wow! Si que sabes de amor Ami."

"No lo creas, yo lo que te digo lo se porque es lo que siento por una persona aunque claro a mi no me corresponden /yo se que no me corresponderás porque lo veo en tus ojos/ oye tu estas enamorado de alguien verdad?"

"¿Qué, de qué hablas" –dijo algo extrañado.

"Talvez no sea la Diosa del Amor pero soy observadora y tus ojos me dice que hay alguien en tu corazón, o me equivoco."

"Creo que lo supiste tu primero que yo mismo" –contestó algo apenado.

"¿Y quién es la afortunada?"

"¿Se lo diré/ Es alguien que conoces"

"¿Lita?"

"¿Cómo, cómo lo sabes?" –preguntó muy sorprendido Taiki.

"Bueno, porque cuando platicas con ella, tus ojos brillan más de lo normal."

"Entonces ya lo sabías"

"Si, solo me faltaba confirmarlo. Y te doy un consejo, dije, dile lo que sientes. Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Piensa lo que te dije. Nos vemos luego. /Que seas feliz con ella, se que ella te quiere y te corresponderá/" –y con lágrimas en sus ojos, caminó hasta su casa para entrar en su habitación y desahogarse y olvidarse de un sentimiento que nunca podrá ser.

---------

"Oye Seiya, no crees que tus hermanos ya se tardaron" –preguntó Serena algo preocupada.

"No, Yaten debe de haber ido a buscar a alguien, Taiki, no se, pero no creo que regresen pronto, no te preocupes tanto por ellos porque sino me voy a empezar a poner celoso de hasta mi hermanos, además acaso no quieres que estemos los dos solo aquí bombón." –comentó como insinuando algo extraño.

"No es eso, al contrario, preguntaba para saber si se iban a tardar todavía y así seguir viendo tu y yo esta película que esta muy buena" (NA! Hay serena)

"Bombón" –dijo esto Seiya apagando la televisión.

"¿Qué pasó?" –preguntó Sere un poco desconcertada por la acción de su amado.

"¿Quieres bailar?" –preguntó mientras se levantaba y extendía su mano frente a ella.

"¿Bailar? Sin música, -en ese mismo instante como contestando su pregunta de ella, una música lenta inundó el ambiente- wow, Seiya."

"Bombón, se que me dijiste hace algún tiempo –y al momento que iba hablando Serena aceptó su mano y comenzaron a bailar- que aun no podíamos estar completamente juntos, pero ya no aguanto más, quiero preguntarte una cosa."

"¿Qué?" –susurró ella a su oído.

"No importa si no quieres responderla aún o no sabes todavía que decirme. Yo esperaré el tiempo necesario."

"Seiya, me estas asustando –decía mientras dejaba de bailar- ya se, talvez es que no te había dicho: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS."

"Serena, -a lo cual la susodicha se sorprendió ya que era extraño que la llamara por su nombre- tu sabes todo lo que siento por ti, que te amo y sabía desde el primer día que te vi en aquel aeropuerto que serías

_Detener el tiempo en aquel instante_

_Donde te volví a ver,_

_Donde te encontré y te conocí_

_Donde por primera vez te vi con ojos de amor._

la persona que yo amaría, por eso he tomado esta decisión, se que tu y yo ya hemos sellado nuestro amor –mientras Serena se sonrojaba al escuchar y recordar- pero aún así quiero decirte que yo por ti daría todo, sin ti yo no soy ni valgo nada.

_Olvidarme del pasado y futuro_

_Vivir este presente en el que tu estas_

_Aquí, frente a mi..._

_Yo, reflejándome en tu ser,_

_Y tu, conociendo mis sentimientos_

_Que en mi logras percibir._

Por eso Serena, hoy, aquí, en esta habitación, tu y yo juntos con las paredes y la oscuridad y esos rayos de Luna que por ventanas se filtran, como testigos, quiero pedirte... –y tomando aire- quiero pedirte –mientras se hincaba tomándola mano de la joven frente a él- que te cases conmigo, se mi esposa" –mostrándole un anillo de compromiso.

"Seiya.. –y sin dejar que la chica continuara, se levantó y la besó no solo con los labios, sino con el alma y con el corazón, la besó con deseos de vida, una vida con ella –mientras se percibía una canción de fondo: O tu o ninguna.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, hace tiempo que no me veían por aquí. Primero que nada quiero disculparme por esta tardanza ya que el motivo en sí no fue tan culpa mía, ya que entre que mi computadora se descompuso y entre mi entrada a clases y exámenes bueno, pero basta de excusas, ya estoy aquí de regreso._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, al principio, no sabía si ya era adecuado que Seiya le propusiera ya matrimonio, pero al final m decidí... y cual será la respuesta de nuestra bella protagonista? Como que Rei comienza a ver parecido entre Kyoko y Serena, descubrirá que son la misma persona? Taiki ya descubrió al fin, de quién esta enamorado¿será capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos y qué pasará con Ami? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo..._

_Por cierto, en la última escena de Seiya y Serena, los párrafos en cursiva son un fragmento de un poema escrito por mi titulado "Suspiros de Amor". Y la canción "O tu o ninguna" la canta Luis Miguel, si la conocen sabrán el por qué la puse para fondo de esa romántica escena... bueno ahora si me despido... nos vemos..._

_Atte: Black Tears Kyo_


End file.
